I Hate Everything About You
by AnimeFetish
Summary: (CH.21)Trunks and Pan hate each other, but what happens when they're locked in a room together for Kami knows how long! Find out!
1. Stupify

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy write Akira Toriyama. 

This story just as all others is totally mine! It's a story I came up with all in my own. Anyone who says otherwise or claims this is their story I will have handled legally. ^-^ I'm very protective over my stories!

Anyway, I got the idea after witnessing a very popular Jock and a not so popular Goth girl get into a little augment in Psychology today. I guess the two have hated each other since the 7th grade which I remember faintly. Anyway, after this first chapter you'll have a better understanding.

So, without further ado, I'm going to shut my face and get on with the damn story!

****

'' means thoughts

// **means flashback**

****

Trunks- 17

Goten- 16

Pan-15

Bra-16

Marron-16

You can fill everyone else's ages as you like.

I Hate Everything About You

~*~*~*~

Chapter 1

****

~*~*~*~

Stupify

Walking to the bathroom furiously, she flung the doors open and glanced at herself in the mirror only to see the tear stained track on her crimson cheeks. Her dark bangs hung heavily before her eyes as she leaned over one of the sinks. She was now sobbing uncontrollably as she turned the handle marked cold.

Tears rolled off her cheeks landing in the whirl pool of water. She pulled her hair back behind her ears and dipped her hands under the water, splashing it on her face when they filled with the cool liquid. She gripped one side of the sink and berried her face into the crook of her arm.

The cruel words he had spoken to her pierced deep this time. She promised herself she would never let what he said make her cry and now she stood in the girls room of her high school weeping like many of those heart broken girls she used to poke fun at. 

'What a sorry excuse for a Saiyan' she thoughts looking back up at herself in the mirror. The saddened look on her face faded into anger as she balled one of her hands into a fist. She was ashamed to call herself one blessed of the Saiyan race and brought her closed fist into the mirror.

There was a faint sense of pain as blood and glass fell around the charcoal haired beauty. Her breathing was becoming erratic as she clenched her teeth together, rage building inside her. She now gripped both sides of the sink, one swift movement later it was torn from the wall smashing into the door of one of the bathroom stalls.

Glass cracked under her feet as she ran out of the girl bathroom in a frenzy. She had let it happen again. She had let her anger get the better of her and it was all because of him. If there was one person in the world who could send her over the edge it was Brief Trunks.

She slid around the corner avoiding the on coming crowd of teachers as they all rushed to

the girls room. She put her hands over her face as she ran. If anyone found out that it was her who had caused the damage she would surely be expelled and murdered by both her parents not to mention her grandmother!

Suddenly a strong feminine hand shot out from behind a statue case and pulled her behind it. Pan swung her head around to stand face to face with her best friend Bra.

"What the hell just happened!?" Bra shouted pushing her into the wall.

Pan snapped her arm away from Bra's hold and shoved her back a ways with her shoulder. "Why don't you ask your asshole brother!" She shouted back.

"Oh! Your going to blame him for losing your temper, are we?" Bra asked poking her head around the corner seeing if the coast was clear.

"If he hadn't of said what he did none of this would have happened!" Pan snapped in reply.

Bra grabbed her wrist again and pulled her into their science class. They took their seats way in the back and slide down low. "What'd he say this time? Must have been something really bad if he pissed you off this much."

Pan crossed her arms and looked away from her. "I don't want to talk about it." She muttered in a growl.

Bra sighed angrily and bent towards her. "I'll find out one way or another, so you might as well tell me."

Pan grinded her teeth together and closed her eyes tight. "He said-"

// "What the hell do you want!?" Pan barked as Trunks put his arm around her shoulder.

"Can't I stop and see how my little Panny is doing?" He asked smirking into the hall of teenagers. Everyone started laughing at the sound of Pan's childhood nickname.

She pulled herself free of Trunks' grip and stood in front of him, both hands clenched into fists. "Why do you have to be such an asshole, Trunks?" 

Trunks smirked again and shook his head. "Why so angry, Pan? Your boyfriend not giving it to you?"

Pan's face turned a violent red. "I don't have a boyfriend!" She replied angrily.

Trunks made the expression that he was thinking then nod his head. "That's right…" he said looking up at her. "You're an angry lesbian."

It seemed as though everyone in the entire school was there as she forced her way through the pointing of fingers and mocking laughter. Tears streamed down her cheeks stinging them as Trunks shouted something out.

"Awe, the babies crying!"//

Pan put her arms on the desk and berried her face as tears flooded her eyes once again.

"He actually did that to you?" Bra asked, her face turning the same deep red as Pan's cheeks.

Pan shifted in response to her question not wanting to show her face. She felt so disgraced telling this to another Saiyan though she knew her best friend would understand.

Bra slammed her hands down on her desk. "That's it! He's gone too far this time!" She shouted standing up. "I'm going to say something to him!"

Pan grabbed Bra's hand and attempted to pull her back into her seat as everyone in the class turned to stare. Bra froze where she stood, a look of embarrassment forming across her face.

"Oh, Haha…" She muttered. "Go female sex organs! We rocked!" She blurted out trying to act as if she knew what was going on in class as the teacher held up a picture of a woman's uterus. She sat back down and turned her attention back to Pan.

"Don't say anything. It will just make things worse." Pan said looking at her watch. Just a few more minutes before school let out.

"I'm just not going to let him say something like that to you and get away with it!" Bra snapped as the bell did in fact ring.

Pan jumped out of her seat and was the first one out of the classroom closely fallowed my Bra. "Your not getting away so easily!" Bra said grabbing her shoulder and turned her around to face her. "Your in no condition to be alone. Why don't you come over and we'll hang out."

Pan's mouth dropped open in a silence duh. "Are you kidding me!? Why would I want to come over when your fuck of a brother is going to be there?" She hissed as snickering teens passed her. Clearly they still found amusement from the earlier incident.

"Then we'll avoid him. It's not like it's hard to do or anything. I mean there are 3 floors to our house and Trunks' room is way on the other side of the house from mine." Bra explained trying to talk her into it.

"Did I hear someone say my name?"

Pan practically crumbled to pieces when she recognized the voice as Trunks'. He walked up to them looking quit satisfied with himself. Bra turned to him and put her fist directly in front of his face.

"Look here!" She barked, her fist hovering inches from his nose. Trunks raised his eyebrows and chuckled.

"What are you going to do, Bra? Knock my teeth out?" He asked smirking. He then turned his attention on Pan. "I don't think I'd be very attractive with missing teeth…what do you think?" He asked Pan smiling seductively.

Pan shivered with pain of the words he had spoken to her and because of the fact she found him incredibly gorgeous! Kami, how she hated him!

Before Trunks could say another word Pan darted off in the other direction turning the corner.

"Damn you, Trunks!" Bra spat. "Why did you have to be so mean to her this morning?!"

Trunks rolled his eyes. "It was just a little joke. No ones ever seen her with a guy, so I poked a little fun."

Bra's face turned red. "A little fun!" She shouted grabbing the collar of his shirt. "If you don't apologize I'm telling mom!"

Trunks began to pout under her glare. "That's blackmail!"

"Your going to be a black male if you don't tell her your sorry NOW!" She shouted shoving him in the direction Pan ran off him.

"Alright! "Trunks said straightening his shirt over his shoulders. "Don't have a cow." He murmured disappearing around the corner. He caught Pan in the corner of his eyes dashing out of sight. He smiled when he realized he'd have her trapped in a corner with no escape.

Pan slid around yet another corner and came to a dead end. "WHAT!" She exclaimed staring in front of another statue case. 'When did they put this here and where'd they moving the fucking door!' She thought as she heard fast approaching footsteps.

'Shit' She turned to face the statue case and closed her eyes as he turned the corner.

"So, you never answered my question." Trunks said taking a step closer to her.

Pan took a deep breath and leaned against the case. "I don't have anything to say to you." She answered roughly.

Trunks laughed to himself and gripped her upper arm tightly, turning her to face him. Pan froze under his roughness. She opened her eyes to glare up at him as he pressed her body against the cased with him own.

"Oh, I think you do." He said leaning his face closer to her's. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek causing a shiver up the back of her spin.

"I don't know what your talking about…I'm a lesbian, remember?" She hissed through clenched teeth.

Trunks smirked devilishly and put his hand on her soft cheek. "Don't give me that. I've seen the way you look at me." He said bringing his lips closer to her's. "You might as well admit it to yourself."

Pan's expression of disgust suddenly turned into a look much as his own. She lifted her hand, ran it across his shoulder and up his neck. She rubbed her fingers against the small hairs on the back of his head causing a small shiver throughout his body as he purred into her neck.

"Let's get one thing straight." She whispered into his ear. "I'd rather be a lesbian then have your dirty lips upon me!" She said slamming her knee into his groin.

"Bitch!" Trunks shouted crouching to hold his throbbing abdomen. He felt as though he were going to throw up from the excruciating pain.

Pan darted to the side nearly being caught in his grasp again. "That's what you get, asshole!" She said disappearing around the corner.

"Kami, how I hate you!" Trunks gasped standing up straight. "Don't think I'm going to let you get away without payback, Pan!" He shouted as she slowly limped down the hallway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haha, I guess Trunks did deserve it after all. 

So, if you haven't noticed, yet…Trunks and Pan pretty much hate each other. This kind of stuff is going to be happening all threw the story, so don't hate me ^-^ Please review!!


	2. Trash Talk

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy write Akira Toriyama. 

****

'' means thoughts

// **means flashback**

****

Trunks- 17

Goten- 16

Pan-15

Bra-16

Marron-16

You can fill everyone else's ages as you like.

I Hate Everything About You

~*~*~*~

Chapter 1

****

~*~*~*~

Trash Talk

Pan lay on her stomach on Bra's bed with her face crammed into a pillow. She'd been laying there for quit awhile trying to drown out the sound of Marron and Bra's voices as they babbled on about guys. She made it obvious to ignore everything they said.

She wasn't sure why she spent her time hanging out with the both of them. They didn't like blowing things up or training. Instead they did their nails and talked about boys all night. Kami, it was annoying, but they had a certain way of making her feel wanted…like they didn't know what they would do without her.

She'd never do any of their girly things, but she'd always be there to make them laugh. She always seemed to cheer everyone in the room up if they were sad. She was kind of the odd one that you wouldn't expect to find in a certain groups of people. Pan thought of them as being preps when she was a tomboy…it was confusing.

"I'm telling you, Bra! Setsu is a total babe!" Marron exclaimed, slamming her finger into an open magazine.

Bra rolled her eyes and shook her head. "That may be, but Ashton is way hotter!" She argued.

"Your crazy! You don't know what your talking about!" Marron rambled off turning her attention towards Pan. "What do you think, Pan?" She asked leaning her face on the bed no far from where Pan lay.

"Pleh!" Pan grunted into the pillow.

"What?" Marron asked.

Pan sighed and lifted her head. "I said pleh!" She growled, dropping her face back into the pillow.

Marron crossed her arms in a pout. "How can you be so cold to a guy like Setsu!" She whined.

Pan chuckled into the pillow and turned her head to the side so she could speak clearly. "He's a guy…there, I've explained everything."

Marron glared as Bra dropped back and lay flat on the floor.

"Do you think we'll ever be with a man like Ashton?" Bra asked looking dreamy eyed up at a poster of him on her ceiling.

"Setsu!" Marron coughed. "Goten isn't good enough for you anymore?" She asked.

Bra glared up at her. "Of course he's good enough for me! He can beat Ashton on a scale of hotness any day!" She barked.

They're bickering was beginning to drive her nuts! She thought it was bad before, but now they were talking about her uncle being hot! This had to stop before she pulled her hair out!

Pan slammed her hands down on the bed and lifted herself up. "Hey!" She shouted, staring down at the both of them. "First off guys are stupid and second that's my uncle your talking about!!"

Bra tried to hold back laughter, but it broke loose and filled the room a long with Marron's.

"Seriously, Pan. There has to be one guy in the entire world you find just a little attractive." Bra said sitting up.

Pan shook her head and crossed her arms. "They're all morons. Why should I give one of them the satisfaction of knowing I feel something for them whether it be their looks or not?"

"Not all men are egotistical." Marron said. "I mean…look at Goten after all."

Pan growled and got off the bed. "I don't want to talk about this anymore." She said turning to Bra. "Isn't your mom making us something to eat?" She asked in hopes of getting away from them.

"Yeah." Bra said getting to her feet and opening the door.

"Isn't Trunks home?" Marron asked walking over to her.

"He should be." Bra said becoming excited. "He'll of brought Goten home with him!"

Both girls stood in front of the door and giggled uncontrollably as Pan stared in disbelief for they were trully ditzy.

****

Yeah, Trunks was home alright. Him and 4 of his friends including Goten where sitting in the living room talking about whatever it is guys talk about. One with short brown hair nudged Trunks and looked towards the seconds floor.

"That your sister and her friends up there?" He asked.

Trunks turned and looked at the stairs. "Of course, moron! Do you think it's my father up there giggling like an idiot?" Hr asked roughly.

His friend shook his head and looked back. "Your sister's way hot."

Trunks punched him in the arm hard almost knocking him off the couch. "Dude! It's my sister!" He shouted glaring at him.

Goten and the other guy laughed as he rubbed his arm.

"Fuck, Trunks! Why you gotta hit so hard?!"

Trunks chuckled and rubbed his hand over his face. "That's my baby sister. Watch what you say or next time I'll hit something that's really important."

Goten shook his head. "And if I call your sister hot?" He asked.

Trunks thought for a minute. "Oh, well!" He answered with a shrug as they both started laughing.

"That's not fair! Why does he get off easy and I get my arm knocked off?!"

Trunks sighed and put his hand on Goten's shoulder. "See this man right here?" He asked. "This is my best friend! He's the only man who has rights to touch my baby sister!"

"What? That doesn't make any sense! It's supposed to be the best friend is in no way touches the little sister!" He said getting confused.

Trunks laughed and rubbed his face again. "Don't worry about it, man. You just wouldn't understand." He assured him. "Just don't say that shit about my sister again!"

****

"Come on! Let's go downstairs. Maybe we can catch my brother's friends." Bra said running down the stairs with Marron.

Pan was hesitant to fallow in fear of running into Trunks again. 'Kami, what an ass!' she thought going down the stairs slowly. She reached the bottom step and was going to turn the corner into the living room when she heard Bra squeal as Goten scooped her into his lap.

She froze and stood there with her eyes closed, her foot hovering over the last step. Hopefully no one heard her coming down the steps, so she could make a silent retreat into the kitchen without having to see that asshole, but apparently Kami hates her.

"Hey, Pan! Don't just stand there! Get over here!" Marron said from the couch. She was sitting close the guy Trunks had punched.

'Doh!' She thought clenching her teeth. She sighed and turned the corner to find all eyes in the room on her especially Trunks'.

"So this is where you got off too." Goten said leaning his head back to look up at her. "You were supposed to meet me after school, remember?" He asked.

Pan glanced in Trunks' direction. "Sorry about that. There was something wrong with my knee."

Trunks narrowed his eyes and glared. "Jee, that's funny." He said.

"Oh, no. There's nothing funny about it 'cause it really hurt." She said raising her eyebrows at him.

Trunks smirked and shook his head. "You think you real funny, don't you?" He asked.

Bra's expression fell flat as she looked over at Goten who was thinking the same thing she was. Marron and the others just sat there and watched.

"I wouldn't know…you're the comedian! You tell me!" She snapped.

Trunks got to his feet and balled his hands into fists, matching Pan. "Stop being such a baby! It was just a little joke!" He shouted.

Goten looked at Bra in confusion. Apparently he hadn't heard what happened at school earlier that day. She just shook her head and looked away. There was nothing she could so once they got started.

"Oh, I'm being the baby!" She shouted back. "Come on, Trunks! It was just a little knee to the nuts!"

Trunks' face turned bright red as he took a step towards her. "Your such a bitch!"

"And you're an asshole!" She spat also taking a step towards him.

"Whore!"

"Fucker!"

"Slut!"

"Prick!"

"Kami, I hate you!" He shouted.

"I hate you more!" She snapped as she shoved him. They were now well within range of one another.

"Don't do that again!" He warned.

"Do what? This!" she shouted pushing him again.

"I'm warning you, Pan! Your starting to really piss me off!"

"Oh, what are you going to do!? Cry about it, you baby!" She yelled moving to push him again, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her body and lifted her into the air kicking and screaming.

"Just shut your fucking mouth!" He shouted.

"Let go of me you bastard!" She ordered, kicking him in the shins.

"Ow! You stupid bitch!" He yelled dropping her to the floor.

She quickly got to her feet and stood face to face with him. They both growled, throwing their hands down, and stormed off in opposite directions. The last thing to be heard were that slamming of two doors. Trunks' bedroom door and Bra's

Goten looked up at Bra with horror in his eyes. "How long has this been going on?" He asked.

Bra smacked her lips together as though she didn't want to answer. "Since forever…technically it's just now getting bad because their older and have a higher vocabulary of names to call each other."

Goten nod his head as Marron stood up and slowly moved across the room. 

"Do they like each other or something?" She asked also looking confused.

Bra started laughing. "No, their actually supposed to hate each other!"

*****

Pan slammed the bedroom door. "Asshole!" She shouted, standing there for a moment breathing heavily. "…Kami, he smelt good." She groaned throwing herself on the bed screaming into the pillow.

*****

Trunks slammed his bed room door. "Stupid, fucking girl!" He yelled, throwing his television out the window. He turned and plopped into the couch in his room. "I swear…sometimes I just want to sake her just to feel her soft skin." He said softly then punched the wall. "Oh, hell I fucking hate her!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hehe, So…what ya think of my chapter? I enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please review!!

-Missy

AnimeFetish19@aol.com


	3. Hit the Floor

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy write Akira Toriyama. 

****

'' means thoughts

// **means flashback**

****

Trunks- 17

Goten- 16

Pan-15

Bra-16

Marron-16

You can fill everyone else's ages as you like.

I Hate Everything About You

~*~*~*~

Chapter 1

~*~*~*~

Hit the Floor 

Pan lay in the cool grass in the backyard of the Brief's house, staring up into the cloudless sky. The stars were shining bright as she smiled happily to herself. Through the silence there were the sounds of people shouting. Trunks had gotten in trouble for tossing his TV out the window and was getting an ear full from Bulma.

Pan put her hands under her head and closed her eyes, still smiling. She took great pleasure in hearing him get bitched at. 'The good things in life' she thought, sighing deeply.

*****

"What on earth would caused you to do such a stupid thing?!" Bulma shouted, pointing at the smashed TV on the kitchen counter.

"It's not a big deal! I'll just buy a new one!" He shouted back.

Bulma slammed her hand down on the kitchen table. "That's not the point, Trunks! Just because we have the money to buy these things doesn't mean you can destroy them!"

Trunks shook his head back and forth. "You don't understand!"

"No, I understand everything, Trunks! Your just like your father! When something doesn't go the way you want it, you destroy it! It's that Saiyan blood!"

Trunks' face turned a bright shade of red as his mother insulted his father and his race. "How dare you!" He shouted. "At least we're not meaningless weak humans-"

Trunks was silenced as his mother's hand landed directly across his face, making a very loud smack. Both Trunks and Bulma stood quietly in shock for a few moments. They had both insulted each other in a matter of seconds and she had struck him. Never in her life had she ever brought a hand to her child until now.

Bulma put her hands over her mouth and began to sob. "Oh, Trunks. I'm so sorry." She said trying to cup his face in her hands, but he pushed her way.

"Just don't!" He shouted, moving away from her. "Just- just leave me alone." He said disappearing through the back door.

*****

Pan didn't know everything that had happened inside the house. All she knew was Trunks was being yelled at. If should would have heard the whole story maybe things would have turned out different. Either way we'll never now…it's better this way to tell you the truth.

Trunks came around the side of the house and caught a glimpse of Pan out the corner of his eye. He glared and started towards her. She felt him coming and opened her eyes as he stood, looking down over her.

"It's your fault and you know it." He said, his voice shaking as he tried to keep calm.

Pan moved out from under his glared and stood up. "I don't know what your talking about." She replied, sounding irritated with his presents.

"Don't act as though you know nothing of what just happened in there!" He said, raising his voice and pointing towards the house.

Pan sighed. "You were being yelled at for being a moron and throwing your TV out the window."

Trunks clenched his teeth. "It's your fault I dud it in the first place!"

"Ha!" She shouted. "I'm not going to be blames for your blind rage! If your going to blame someone, blame yourself! You're the one who allowed yourself to become that angry." She explained with a very snotty tone in her voice.

"You are such a bitch!" He shouted, taking a swing at her.

Pan ducked and dodged his attack. "So you wanna fight, now!" She said taking a stance. "Bring it on!"

Trunks growled and dove for her. She darted to the side, but was caught under one of Trunks' strong arms and was slammed to the ground hard. Pan moaned as pain shot through her head as it hit the ground. Trunks covered her body with his own and held her arms to the ground.

"Say your sorry!" He shouted.

Pan shook her head. "No! I didn't do anything wrong!" She shouted as her breathing became erratic. She felt like something was burning inside of her. She always got butterflies in her stomach when he was close to her and she hate it about as much as she hated him.

Trunks shook her a little. "Say your sorry, goddamn it!"

"NEVER!!" She screamed, bring her leg up around his head. She threw him backwards off of her and got to her feet as quickly as he did.

"Don't make me hurt you, Pan. I'll do it." He threatened staring directly into her eyes.

Pan cocked her head to the side. "I'm getting tried of your empty threats! Then again, that's all your about, isn't it, Trunks? Your all talk and no action like always. You call yourself a Saiyan…HA! Your too weak!"

That was it. She had gone to far this time. She crossed the line of hatred and insulted him in a way that could never be forgiven. Saiyan's pride of everything and she just fucked up.

Before Pan few what was happening Trunks was behind her, putting her into a headlock. As his arms wrapped around her neck she made a feeble attempted to except with little luck as he held her to him tightly.

"Let go!" She shouted, trying to pry his arms from her.

"Say your sorry!" He demanded, flinging her to the ground on her knees. He pressed himself into her hard. 

"Ahh!" She growled as his hip bones dug into her. It had accrued to her that he had her in the sexual position with some vulgar name. "I'll never tell you I'm sorry! You deserve everything you get!!"

Trunks clenched his teeth and tightened his arm around her neck drawing a chocked scream from Pan.

"Your hurting." She said still struggling.

"Your just waiting your energy." He said roughly as he wrapped his other arms around her waist. He pressed his groin hard against her parted longs and grabbed a hand full of her dark hair in his hand.

"STOP!" She screamed as he pulled her head back and pressed his face against her neck.

Trunks inhaled her scent deeply as a shiver ran through both their body. He loved the fact that she loathed it when he touched her because he knew she liked it. It was almost humorous to him to know she hated him when it all reality…she really wanted him.

"Just admit it, Pan! You hate me more then anyone in his universe, yet, you want me more then anyone in this universe!" He whispered, dragging his bottom lip across her cheek.

Pan closed her eyes in attempt to hold back tears. "NO! I HATE YOU!! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!! YOU DISGUST ME!!" She screamed as he Ki energy begun to grow. She gripped his arm tight and flung him over her violently.

Trunks flew and slammed into a near by tree, pulling it's roots from the ground. Pan rubbed her neck and got to her feet stumbling a little as a groan came from Trunks. He stood up and shook the blur from his eyes.

"I'm not going to let you hurt anymore!" She yelled, running at him. She tackled him as his arms rapped around her. Trunks hit the ground hard on his back as Pan land on top of him. Trunks started laughing as she once again struggled in his arms.

"You can't win against me, Pan. It's just not happening." He said pressing her face to his chest.

Pan gasped and turned her face to the side. "What the hell is wrong with you!!" She shouted becoming hysterical. She thrashed on top of him trying to break free. "Your fucking crazy!!"

Trunks laughed again and rolled her over so he was on top of her once again. "Come on, Pan. Give me just a little kiss and I'll let you go." He said with a smirk as he leaned his face closer to her's. 

She tried to turn her face away from him, but was finding it hard to as she felt his lips lightly on her's. Pan closed her eyes and began to panic. She had never been kissed before and she'd never admit to wanted him to be her first!

In the confusion of everything she brought her knee up and hit him in a very familiar place. Trunks' lips were lifted from her's as he yelled out in pain and released her. He rolled over on to his knees and held himself as he coughed.

"Goddamn slut." He Muttered, slowly getting to his feet.

"What's wrong, Trunks? You should know by now that when you try and kiss me you get a knee to the nuts. It's very simple."

"If that's the way you want to play, it's fine with me!" He said taking another swing at her, again she dodged and planted a closed fist into Trunks' stomach. Trunks gasped as she knocked the air out of him and brought his fist up, getting her a good one in the jaw.

Pan flew backwards and landed with a thud to the ground on her stomach. She slid in the dirt, cutting her legs, arms, and a little bit of her stomach from where she shirt came up. 

Trunks looked down at her from where he was standing and frowned. "I didn't want to hurt you, but you gave me no choice."

Dust blow up from the ground as Pan let out a deep breath. She put her hands on the ground and lifted herself to her knees as a smirk came across her face. "Who said you hurt me?" She asked, wiping the blood from her lip with the back of her hand. "Just a little slap…nothing more."

He now glared at her. "Is that so?" He asked roughly.

Pan chuckled, getting to her feet. "Hand to hand combat is pointless, so let's up a level."

Trunks raised his eyebrows in confusion. "What are you-" He said as a yellow energy ball grow in her hand. Trunks smirked and nod his head. "I see, you wanna play with fire." He said, forming his own energy ball. "I warn you, Pan. I'm not one to mess with when it comes to my Ki Blasts."

Pan rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself!" She shouted, as they both released their blasts. 

As Trunks' blast flew directly at her with amazing speed, Trunks deflected her's, so both blasts were now coming straight for her. She dove to the ground as both blasts flew over her head and made impact with the side of Trunks' back porch.

"Oh shit!" He shouted as it caught fire and slammed to the ground.

Pan turned her body and looked at the flaming destruction with wide eyes. "We're going to be in so much trouble…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh boy, I don't even know what to say after this chapter, so I'll let you do the talking. 

-Missy

AnimeFetish19@aol.com


	4. Punishment

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy write Akira Toriyama. 

****

Trunks- 17

Goten- 16

Pan-15

Bra-16

Marron-16

You can fill everyone else's ages as you like.

****

I Hate Everything About You

~*~*~*~

Chapter 4

****

~*~*~*~

Punishment

This wasn't good for the both of them as they stood next to one another watching the deck on the back of Trunk' house burn and fall apart. They never meant to hurt anyone except one another in their struggled to make the other give up and admit defeat.

Shouting came from inside the house as Bulma, Vegeta, Bra, and Marron came running from the front of the house all looking horrified except Vegeta who just smirk. He hated that old porch and was waiting for an excuse to get ride of it.

Bulma shouted obscenities and waved her arms in the air as Goku, Gohan, and Goten landed next to her.

"What happened Bulma? We felt some high energy levels, but we didn't expect to find this." Goku said as Gohan started to put the fire out.

Bulma's jaw dropped to the ground as the porch dropped off the house entirely. "Uhh…" She squeaked, looking as though she was going to pass out.

Trunks and Pan both cringed and slowly started to back away from the crime scene when Bulma caught them out the corner of her eye. "Oh, I'll tell you what happened!" She suddenly snapped at Goku. "Your grand daughter and my son blew the house up!!"

"What?" Goku asked, looking at the both of them. "Why would they do a thing like that?"

"Pan would never." Gohan said, putting out the last few flames.

Bra glared and walked up to Bulma in a fury. "I bet they were fighting and hit the house by accident!"

Trunks made a cut-off signal to Bra and gave her a look saying *keep your mouth shut!* Bra just stuck her tongue out at him and glared. 

"What do you mean you bet they we're fighting like they've done it before?" Bulma asked becoming curious as she glared at the both of them.

Trunks and Pan wanted to curl up into a little ball roll away from the death glare she was giving them. Bulma was scary when pissed off.

"They've hated each other since forever! They don't even have a good reason!" Bra explained.

"Really." Bulma said walking up to the both of them. "What is the both of your reason?" She asked.

In an attempt to save their own skins they both started shouted and pointing at the other. Nether one made any sense. Bulma clamped her hands over her ears. "ONE AT A TIME!!"

Both of their mouths shut and Bulma lowered her hands. "Now." She said straightening her clothing. "Pan, you go first."

"Why does she get to go first!" Trunks barked, becoming even more angry.

"Because I'm your mother and I say so!"

Trunks crossed his arms and pouted.

Bulma shook her head and turned back to Pan. "Well?"

Pan took a deep breath. "I hate him because he's an asshole! He's conceded and cocky!! He thinks every girl in the entire world wants him when the truth is he's a prick!" She shouted, looking directly at Trunks.

"Oh yeah! You're a spoiled little brat! I hate the way you think your better then everyone!" Trunks shouted, holding back the real insulting names just because Goku and Gohan were there.

"I'm a spoiled brat? HA!! Looks who talking!" 

"That's it!" Bulma shouted. She grabbed both of them my the tops of their ears, making them bend over him pain.

"Oww! Oww! Oww!" They both whimpered.

"This ends right now!" She said dragging them towards the front of the house. Everyone fallowed except Vegeta who was taking great pleasure in looking at the burned porch.

She pulled them into the house and up the stairs. She took them to a part of the house Trunks had never been before and stopped outside of two giant doors. 

"If you two are going to hate each other, you can do it in here where you can't destroy anything, but yourselves!" She said pushing a button on the side of the wall. The doors slid open revealing a very giant room with 3 other doorways inside. She moved her hands to their back and pushed them in, the doors slamming behind them.

"Um, Bulma? What are you doing?" Gohan asked becoming nervous.

"Teaching them a lesson." She answered.

"How?" 

"Trust me, Gohan. I know what I'm doing."

Trunks and Pan both looked at each other and ran full speed at the door. They both beat their fists against the doors.

"Let us out!" They shouted.

"Not until you stop hating each other!" Bulma shouted back.

"Bulma…I don't like the fact that your locking my little girl in a room with Trunks." Gohan said.

Bulma sighed. "And you think Trunks is going to do something to her?" She snapped.

"No." Gohan replied blushing. "They fired in each other before, so what makes you think they won't do it again and actually hurt each other his time?"

"Because they won't"

Trunks pushed Pan out of the way of the door. "Move! I'm going to ram it!" He shouted.

Pan shook her head. "You really are a moron! You can't break through his door! Bulma obviously constructed it herself! Your going to break your shoulder!" Pan said crossing her arms.

"Oh, shut up!" He snapped, running at the door.

BAM! 

CRACK!

"OWWW!!" He yelled opening around the room, rubbing his shoulder.

Pan bust out in laughter. "Oh my god! That's the funniest thing I've even seen in my life! You're a dumb fuck!" She laughted falling to the ground.

"I'd like to see you do any better!" He shouted, his eyes watering up.

Pan sat up. "I'm not as stupid as you. There's no way we're getting out of her unless she opens those doors.

"Mom! Come on, let us out!" Trunks shouted.

"No! Not until you stop fighting!"

Pan slowly got up and walked to the door. "Daddy?" She asked.

Gohan pushed Bulma out of the way and leaned on the door. "Yes, honey?"

"I'm scared. Please let me out." She said in her sweetest voice, sticking her tongue out at Trunks.

"Oh ok, honey. Just one minute." He said reaching for the button.

"Oh no you don't!" Bulma shouted, hitting his hand. "Don't listen to her! She's trying to trick you!"

"Bulma! We can't just lock them in there!"

"Oh yes we can!" She said walked away from them.

"Dad!" Gohan shouted, turning to Goku. 

Hey, don't look at me. I agree with Bulma. They need to start getting along." He said fallowing Bulma downstairs.

Gohan's eye started to twitch. "Sorry Trunks…Pan. Everyone thinks this is good for the both of you. I guess I'll see you when you stop hating each other." He said leaving.

"WHAT! Daddy wait! Don't leave me in here with his asshole!" She shouted as the sound of Bra's laughter came through the door.

"Well, guess you two have a lot of quality time to spend together. Don't have too much fun together." She said putting her arms around Goten.

"Yeah, I hope you enjoy sleeping on the same bed because there's only one in there!" He laughed taking Bra downstairs with him.

"Goten! Don't do me like this, man! Your supposed to be my best friend!" Trunks shouted, pounding on the door.

Pan stood up and walked around the room. They were standing in a bedroom with in fact did have only one bed. There was always doors leading to a kitchen and bathroom. She suddenly turned to Trunks. "Don't get any funny idea!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This chapter isn't as long as I was hoping, but that just means more will be written in chapters to come. Anyway, thanks for review and please continue to!!!

-Missy

AnimeFetish19@aol.com

Feel like talking? AIM me!!


	5. Head Strong

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy write Akira Toriyama. 

****

'' means thoughts

// **means flashback**

****

Trunks- 17

Goten- 16

Pan-15

Bra-16

Marron-16

You can fill everyone else's ages as you like.

I Hate Everything About You

~*~*~*~

Chapter 1

****

~*~*~*~

Head Strong

"Funny ideas!" Trunks shouted. "In your dreams!"

Pan sat down on a small couch in the room and glared. "Like you haven't tried anything before. I think you're the one who as to admit something to yourself." She said crossing her arms. "Your in love with me."

Trunks' jaw dropped to the floor. "Did you? Are you? YOUR NUTS!!" He shouted, beginning to laugh hysterically at her. He held his sides as his eyes filled with tears. "You've lost your marbles! Like I could ever love you!" He said falling to the floor.

Pan stood up and glared becoming embarrassed. "What's wrong with loving me!? Am I not good enough to love now!!" She snapped.

Trunks sat up and wiped his eyes. "What?" He asked stupidly.

"YOU HEARD ME! I'm not good enough to be loved!"

Trunks stopped laughing and gave her an innocent look. "Of course you deserve to be loved."

Pan smiled a little.

"Just not by me!" He shouted, beginning to laugh again.

Pan balled her hands into fists and walked over to him. She lifted her arm and punched him right in the eye.

"OWW!" He shouted, covering his eyes with his hand. He froze and stared up at Pan with his one good eye.

"Your such a jerk!" She shouted, beginning to cry. She turned away from him and slammed the door to the bathroom behind her as she sobbed.

Trunks rubbed his eye that was now beginning to swell. "What'd I say?"

Pan sat on the toilet and put her hands over her face. She just didn't understand what she ever did to him to make him say those terrible things. Since they were kids she was nice to him, but he would always call her names anyway. 

She thought it might have been because they were kids and that's what little boys did to girls, but he never did it to anyone, but her. Besides, they were young adults now. You think he would have matured a little…apparently not.

Pan turned to the bath tub and started the water as her eyes became red and puffy. She might as well try and relax. She figured she would be doing a lot of crying being locked up with him for Kami knows how long.

She took off each article of clothing in between sobs and put one foot into the water. It was warms and soothing as she lowered her body into it. She slid down into the water until her head was under then slowly popped her head out of the water. She looked up into the streamed filled room and side as her tears stopped.

She'd stay in there forever if she could. Anything was better then being there was Trunks. How could her father allow Bulma to do this to her after seeing the way he treats her? She had to get out of there…she's go crazy if she didn't.

Pan turned over in the water and lay on her side. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes.

Trunks stood up from the floor and sat on the bed, still rubbing his eye. "Your in love with me…blah, blah, blah!!" He mimicked Pan, becoming annoyed.

'She shouldn't worry about me loving her anyway…there are a millions of guys out there who will love her.' He through, putting his hand down. He stood up and walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge to find it full. 

"What the? Did my mother have his planed? I bet Bra had something to do with this…her and Goten!" He said slamming the room. "I'm going to kill every last one of them!" He muttered walking back into the bedroom. At least there was a TV, so he could drowned out Pan's whining.

The door to the bathroom opened and Pan stepped out wearing a white bath rob. She glared at Trunks as he looked at her. "What are you looking at?" She snapped.

"Damn, someone's cranky." Trunks muttered looking away from her. 

"Well, I wonder why!"

Trunks nod his head. "Yep, I do."

Pan growled and stormed off into the kitchen. She found a clock on the kitchen wall saying 2:00 A.M. She yawned and walked back into the bedroom.

"It's 2 in the morning and I'm tired!" She barked at Trunks who had become glued to the television.

"Go right ahead." He said patting the bed behind him.

"I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you!" She hissed.

Trunks glanced at her. "Don't think I'm thrilled and sleeping next to you either, but I'm not sleeping on the floor or that tiny cough." He explained.

"We're going to have a problem then."

"No," Trunks replied shaking his head. "Your going to have a problem because I'm sleeping on that bed, so you better decide what your doing."

Pan throw her fists down and growled once again. "You put one finger on me and I'll kill you!" She threatened, crawling over the bed. She lifted the covers on the left side and slid under neither them.

"Don't worry…I'm not going too." He said moving his head to the side, avoiding her foot which shot out to kick him. "Your so violent."

Pan pulled the blankets around her shoulders and curled up into a little ball. She tired to fall asleep, but the noise coming from the TV and Trunks' laugher was keeping her awake.

She suddenly sat up. "I can't sleep with all the noise your making!"

Trunks sighed and shut the TV off. "I'm getting tired anyway, so stop your bitching." He said getting. 

Pan watched him as he pulled his shirt over his head and moved to the other side of the bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked roughly.

"I don't sleep with a shirt on." He said pulling down the covers.

Pan scrunched to the side of the bed. "Just…don't touch me."

Trunks smirked. "Are you even wearing anything under that rob?" He asked slyly.

"Pan narrowed her eyes at him and pulled her rob tight. "Yes!" She snapped.

"Hey, I was just asking." He said laying down. He didn't even make it a point to stay as far away from her as he could.

Pan pulled the blankets and pulled then around her face.

"Hey, don't be a blanket hog!" Trunks growled, pulling them to him. Pan went with the blankets an was now face to face with his tan muscular biceps. Her eyes went wide and she blushed.

"Stop it!" She shouted pulling them all the way off of him. 

Trunks sighed angrily. "This isn't going to work." He said, sitting up and grabbing the blankets. He pulled as Pan sat up and pulled back.

"Let go!" She shouted.

"Stop being a baby!" He shouted back.

Pan smirked and suddenly let go of the blankets 'causing Trunks to go flying over the edge of the bed. He landed with a loud thud and laid there, staring up into the ceiling.

Pan leaned over the bed and grabbed the blankets. "Goodnight, Trunks." She said with a smile as she laid back down with the blankets around her.

Trunks crossed his arms. "So, it begins…"

*****

Trunks tossed and turned all night, keeping Pan up for most of it. She brutally beat him with her pillow when ever he'd start to snore which would cause him to mumble something and turn over in his sleep. When she did finally fall asleep for good it was around 9 in the after noon when Trunks was just beginning to wake up.

He slowly opened his eyes to see a mess of black hair strung over his bare chest. He raised his eyebrows to find Pan cuddling up against him in her sleep. Her head was resting lightly on his chest a long with one of her arms.

Trunks smirked and slowly put his arms around her waist. He pressed his face into her hair and laid there. Man, was she going to freak when she woke up, though that was the farthest things from him mind at the time.

He thought it was strange how relaxed he felt laying there with her. There was a warming tingling sensation building up inside of him as a soft purr emerged from deep with in his throat. He was actually finding himself wishing for her to stay sleeping, but he knew it wouldn't come true as Pan started to move.

Pan licked her lips and yawned as she tightened her arm around Trunks. She then jumped and slowly opened her eyes to meet Trunks' as she screamed bloody murder.

They both jumped back in shock and fell over the sides of the bed. Pan glared sat up, holding on to the edge of the bed. "Pervert! You were molesting me in my sleep!!" she shouted as he appeared at the edge of the bed.

"Did not! I woke up to you groping me!" Trunks shouted back in embarrassment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don't know why everyone is complaining about my last chapter being short. It was as long as all the others. This one is actually shorter then all the rest.

Anyway, please **do not** review telling me I've missed spelled something or my grammar isn't correct. I don't have an editor anymore and there are spelling mistakes I may miss. Thanks, I appreciated it.

-Missy

AnimeFetish19@aol.com


	6. Hot Confusion

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy write Akira Toriyama. 

Yay! Two chapters posted! 

Ok, this chapter is going to be short because the next chapter is going to be pretty long. Sorry ^-^

****

'' means thoughts

// **means flashback**

****

Trunks- 17

Goten- 16

Pan-15

Bra-16

Marron-16

****

Note- This chapter is a bit limey, so watch out for squirts to the eye! ^-^

I Hate Everything About You

~*~*~*~

Chapter 6

****

~*~*~*~

Hot Confusion

"Excuse me! I would never touch you! Not in a million years!" Pan yelled, getting up off the floor.

"Whatever! I know what happened." Trunks said, getting to his feet as well.

"You'd take every chance you'd get to grope me!"

Trunks glared. "That's bullshit! You were all over me…I just went a long with it!" He shouted. "I just saw a good opportunity and took it!"

"You are so perverted!" She snapped, walking to the bathroom and slammed the door.

Trunks grabbed a pillow and yelled into it. "Stupid…stupid female!" He shouted, going into the kitchen.

Pan slammed her cloths around in the bathroom and pulled them on. Who the hell does he think he is touching me like that…and then he blames it on me! 'Typical male' she thought, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. She opened the door and Trunks was gone.

"Where's he go?" She said suspiciously, walking into the kitchen. She raised her eyebrows as she smelt something good. Trunks was sitting at the kitchen table, shoveling something into his mouth.

He looked up at her without breaking the method in which he was feeding his face and managed to get a few words out. "There's some for you." 

Pan glared. "What makes you think I'm going to eat something you've made?" She snapped.

Trunks abruptly dropped his fork and looked up at her. "What the hell is your problem?"

Pan put her hands on her hips. "You're my problem! You think I'm being a bitch because I am! After all the years of taking your shit I'm tired of it!"

Trunks stood up. "Why are you such a baby about this? They're just harmless jokes."

"Harmless! You've tormented me my entire life! I feared going to school in the morning! I feared you being there to make me cry in front of a large group of people." She said, beginning to cry.

"Well, then I'm sorry." Trunks said, taking a few steps towards her.

Pan put her hand out to stop him. "Don't! I don't want you near me! Just finished what your doing and leave me alone." She said, leaving the room.

Trunks frowned and sat back down. He shook his head and finished his meal. He then opened the fridge and pulled an apple out of it. He walked into the living room to find Pan sitting cross legged on the bed, reading a book.

"Here." He said, getting her attention before throwing it at her.

She dropped the book and caught the apple. "…Thanks." She said, reopening her book.

Hours passed and they sat, turned away from each other. Trunks watching TV and Pan reading her book until Trunks reached up and shut the TV off. Pan glanced at him as he pulled his wife beater over his head.

What are you doing?" She asked.

Trunks turned to her and dropped to all fours un a push-up position. "There's not telling how long mom's going to keep us locked in there. I'm going to let all the training I've been doing go to waste."

Pan glanced over at him time to time to see sweat glisten off of his tan muscular chest and arms. She provoked a shiver now and then. The heat pouring from Trunks body was beginning to make the room heat up. After long Pan was beginning to swear herself.

She didn't know if it was from watching Trunks or what, but she had to do something before she burned up, so she put her book down and pulled one of her shirts over her head along with her pants that left her in a thin shirt and tight shorts.

Trunks caught her from the corner of his and stared each time he came up from a sit-up. The room had become so hot by the time Pan noticed Trunks hadn't taken his eyes off of her. She got up and looked at the clock in the kitchen which read 10 o'clock.

She sighed and walked to the bathroom. "Well, thanks to you heating the place up, I'm going to take a shower. You better be done by the time I get out." She said closing the door.

Trunks smirked and fell to his back. 'Yeah, I'm done' He thought to himself.

Pan took the remainder of her clothes off and turned the water handles on. She stepped into the stream of cool liquid and sighed. At leased she could escape from him there. 

She must have been too engulfed in the water that she didn't notice the bathroom door opening. Trunks slid in and closed the door quietly. He watched her in the shower and slowly disrobed himself. He smirked and slid the shower door open.

Pan turned and shrieked when she met his eyes. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" She shouted, trying to cover herself.

"Taking a shower. I'm hot!" He answered.

"You couldn't wait 'til I'm done!" She snapped. She glanced down and blushed as she found the source of his manhood.

Trunks looked down at himself and smirked. "Don't worry about that." He said lustfully.

Pan turned her head to the side in embarrassment, knowing she had been caught.

"We're just two people sharing a shower. There's nothing wrong with that." He said, leaning closer to her. He pinned her to the shower wall as she reached around her to grabbed the soap. "I love to hate you, Pan." He said rubbing his face against her neck.

Pan squirmed away and slipped through an opening between him and the shower wall. She flung the shower door open and ran from the room with her clothes and a towel in her arms. She softly began to weep as she got dressed and sunk into a corner of the bedroom.

Trunks punched his first into the shower call. "Damn it! Fucking idiot!" He cursed himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yeah, this chapter was very short, but the next chapter which is also posted is much, much longer! Anyway, please review!!

-Missy

AnimeFetish19@aol.com


	7. It's Only Physical

****

Author's Note- I really hate to have to do this, but because of Fanfiction's new NO TOLERANCE POLICY, I have no other choice, but to remove my lemon chapter from his story in fear of having my stories deleted. I have a lot of good, loyal fans and I don't want their reviews to be lost, so if you want to read these chapters you'll have to e-mail me for them or go to and look for them in the Dragonball Z section. My user name is Animefetish19. Thank 


	8. He Lusts, Not Loves

****

Author's Note- I really hate to have to do this, but because of Fanfiction's new NO TOLERANCE POLICY, I have no other choice, but to remove my lemon chapter from his story in fear of having my stories deleted. I have a lot of good, loyal fans and I don't want their reviews to be lost, so if you want to read these chapters you'll have to e-mail me for them or go to and look for them in the Dragonball Z section. My user name is Animefetish19. Thank 


	9. Stupid Girl

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy write Akira Toriyama. 

****

'' means thoughts

****

Trunks- 17

Pan-15

-k- I'm going to answer some questions I've gotten in review.

****

Gracyneekap- No, Trunks didn't rape her because she's the one who started it in the first place.

****

spirit demon- Well, the story is supposed to have angst in it. That's the type of author I am. Sorry if you don't like it…all of my stories are this way. I really hope you weren't calling my fic STUPID either because that's not very nice L since you've been telling me you like my fic.

I Hate Everything About You

~*~*~*~

Chapter 9

****

~*~*~*~

Stupid Girl

Pan lay in Trunks arms, feelings his warm breath over her shoulders. She sighed and smiled, holding him tight. After all the harsh things that were spoken she always found herself in his embrace. Not because he was trying to make her feel better, but because he wanted too…he needed too.

"Trunks?" She whispered, looking up into his handsome face. 

His eyelids twitched as his lips parted. "Yeah."

Pan took a deep breath and leaned her head on his chest. "Do you…care for me?" She asked, becoming nervous.

His eyes slowly opened, looking down at her. "Of course I care for you, Pan. Why wouldn't I?" He asked, running a hand through her hair. "Just because I've said things…mean things doesn't mean I don't care for you."

Pan nod her head, but wasn't satisfied with his answer. "I know you care for me as a person, but that's not what I'm talking about. I want to know if this," She said looking down at both their naked bodies. "Means anything to you."

Trunks chewed his lips thinking. He didn't want to say anything that would bring another silent treatment. "It means something." He answered, closing his eyes again.

Pan bit her lip still not satisfied. "What exactly does it mean to you."

Trunks sighed irritated, looking down at her again. "I don't know exactly, I just like being like this with you."

"You like having sex with me or cuddling like now?" 

Trunks rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, one arm under Pan's body. "Both I guess."

Pan sat up on her elbow, releasing his other arm which he pulled close to himself. Her hair fell over her shoulder as she ran a hand along his tan chest. "Your not doing a good job at playing dump, Trunks. You know exactly what I'm asking. Do you care for me?"

Trunks grunted and turned his head to the side. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"It's not that hard," She said raising her voice. "Either your sleeping with me for the hell of it or you care about me." She snapped.

Trunks turned his head back and looked up into her eyes. "I care about you alright." He said, becoming really annoyed.

Pan glared down at him. "But how!"

Trunks throw the blankets from around his waist and sat up on the corner of the mattress. "Why does it matter?"

Pan's eyes started filling with tears as she pulled the sheet tight to her and sat up. "It matters because…because I love-"

Pan stopped as tears fell. Every muscle in Trunks' body tightened as he turned to face her. 

"What?" He asked softly.

Pan whimpered quietly and wiped a tear from her cheek. "I love you."

Trunks' body went to mush, grabbing one of Pan's ankles. He pulled her close and held her in his powerful arms. "You…love me?" He asked. "But you hate me."

Pan begun to sob against his chest. "I did hate you, but now I love you. You were mean to me and didn't care of you hurt me or not, but…when you hold me I know you care. I know you do!"

Trunks ran his hands through her hair and pulled her back to look at her beautiful face. "Don't cry, Pan. I don't hate you either and I'm sorry for all the things I've said or done. I just do it because I didn't know what else to do. I guess I was acting like a kid making fun of a girl he likes, but I went too far."

Pan half smiled. "I'm not expecting you do tell me you love me, I just want to know you care."

Trunks pulled her hard against him and kissed her deeply. Pan melted into him as they held each other and kissed until they both needed a brake for air.

"What's going to happen when we get out of here?" She asked with worry in her voice.

Trunks glanced to the side, avoiding eye contacted. "Haven't thought about that, yet. Who knows when mom will let us out of here."

"Well, it's Wednesday and my birthday is Friday. I'll be turning 16, so my parents aren't going to let me miss my birthday."

Trunks took a long deep breath. "Things will be different I guess. At least we don't hate each other anymore."

Pan lip her lip. "Yeah, but are we still going to see each other?" She asked.

"Of course! You think I'm going to give you up after everything that's happened between us?" He asked, smiling brightly.

Pan started crying again, this time with happiness and rapped her arms tightly around Trunks' neck. "You've made me happy, Trunks!"

He half smiled and held her. "Always." He said as Pan dropped her arms and crawled from the bed. "Where you going?"

"Take a shower…care to join me?" She asked with a smirk.

"Huh." Trunks thought for a moment. "No, you go ahead."

Pan shrugged. "Ok." She said leaving the bedroom.

Trunks laid back on the bed and put his hands over his face as there was the sound of a door unlocking. He sat up to find Bulma walking through the doors.

"Mom!" He shouted.

"How is everything?" She asked, looking around the room.

"Oh, you know…live locked in a room is just peachy!" He snapped, sarcastically.

Bulma put her hands on her hips. "Don't use that tone with me young man."

Trunks sighed and crossed his arms. "I've been in here for more then 3 weeks. I'll use whatever tone I want."

Bulma ignored what he was saying and walked around the room. Trunks pulled the sheets around his waist and watched her.

"Where's Pan?" She asked.

"Shower."

"Oh, and how are things between the both of you?" 

Trunks glared. "Everything is fine. When are you letting us out?" He hissed.

Bulma yawned and scratched her head. "Videl's been having a cow since I locked the both of you in there, so tomorrow sometime afternoon. Pan's birthday's coming up you now. She'll be 16. She's becoming a woman."

"I already took care of that." He muttered.

"What?" Bulma asked.

"Huh?" Trunks said loudly. "Oh, nothing. So, tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yes, tell Pan for me, will you?"

"Of course." He replied.

"Alright, see you then honey." She said, trying to kiss him on the cheek.

"Mom! Stop that!" He snapped, shooing her away.

"Stop being mad at me, I did this for your own good." She said, leaving and locking the doors behind her.

Trunks flopped back down on the bed. "I'm in so much shit." He said as Pan imerdged from the bathroom wearing a rob.

"Were you talking to someone?" She asked, sitting next to him.

"No." He replied.

"I swear I heard you talking to someone."

"I was talking to myself." He said pulling her lips to his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blah, blah, blah! He's turning her into a Stupid Girl how'll do anything to make the guy she loves happy!! He's so evil yet I love him ^-^ 

-Missy

AnimeFetish19@aol.com


	10. Just Friends?

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy write Akira Toriyama.

****

'' means thoughts

****

Trunks- 17

Pan-15

Authors- Runs and hides I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I've been really busy with everything in my life and it's inspired me. I've decided to make a drastic change in the original ending of this story. Everything is going to be totally different because I've been told that this story is very much like Whisper My first Trunks/Pan fic. The ending isn't going to be that of a fairy tale, so don't hate me when the last few chapters arrive.

I Hate Everything About You

Chapter 10

****

Just Friends?

She should have known something was wrong by the way he was acting…walking around aimlessly.

"Trunks, come and sit with me." Pan said, sitting on the bed in front of the television. She had been sitting there for a great deal of time watching him, pacing back and forth almost in a trans. He'd been like that since the other night when she had gotten out of the shower.

"Trunks," She said, becoming irritated. "Talk to me. I know something's wrong."

Trunks lifted his head a little. He almost looked confused like he heard what she had said, but didn't understand.

"What? He replied.

Pan glared up at him and balled her hands up on her lap. "You haven't heard a word I've said, have you?!"

Trunks put his hand up to his eyes and sighed, walking over to her. "I just have a lot going through my head right now." He admitted.

"Then tell me about it. May be I can help." She said, cuddling up next to him with her head on his shoulder.

"There's something I've been wanting to talk to you about, but I'm not quit sure how to say it." He said, turning to face her which caused her to lift her head off his shoulder.

"What is it?" She asked.

Trunks became nervous and felt his hands beginning to shake. A cold sweat set in and it felt like something inside of him was going to pop at any moment. "Well, I've been thinking about our relationship and where it's going."

Pan became excited, not knowing what to think and started bouncing on the bed with her hands at her sides. "Yeah." She inquired as her eyes grow bigger and brighter.

"Things are moving a little fast for me and I think we should slow down." Trunks said, wincing in fear of her blowing up into a violent rage, but no such thing happened as she stared up at him.

"I agree." She replied as his jaw hit the floor.

"What?" He asked, becoming very confused.

"I think things are moving way too fast." She said to his relief.

Trunks exhaled deeply. "That's good, but I think we should slow down and getting to know one another better before we go into anything more serious."

Pan tiled her eyes at him. "What do you mean…serious. We've been sleeping together. I think that's pretty serious."

Trunks nodded his head. "Yes, your right, but I think we should just be friends for awhile and have no sexual contact what so ever." He explained.

Pan looked down and scrunched her lips to the side thinking about what he said.

"Well, I guess your right since we don't know anything about each. I think being friends is a great idea, but you have to promise me something."

"And what's that?" He asked as Pan crawled into his lap.

"You have to promise that you won't date or be with anyone else."

Trunks almost choked and laughed lightly. "I promise."

Pan smiled and became giggly again. "Oh, I love ya so much, Trunks!" She squealed, kissing him on the lips.

"err…" Trunks groaned, putting his hands on both Pan's shoulders to hold her back. "You can't be saying things like that, Pan, especially in front of other people."

"Why not?" Pan asked, naively.

"Because they might catch on to what's been happening in here. What do you think Gohan would do it he found out what I've been doing." Trunks questioned.

Pan cocked her head to side as she looked at him. "What you've been doing? I have a part to play in all of this too! It's not like I didn't want any of it, but my father would kill you I suppose."

"Exactly, I don't think either of us want that." Trunks said, moving Pan onto the bed.

"Well…" Pan said beginning to giggle.

Trunks stood up and glared. "You can't be doing any of that either! If you same in as a touch tomboy they're going to know something is up is you come out all giggly and prissy like a school girl."

Pan narrowed her eyes at him.

"Besides that, I liked the tomboy better. At least she put up a fight." He said, walking to the kitchen door.

"Excuse me!" Pan hissed, getting up off the bed. "I'm not a giggly prissy! Nothing about me has changed!"

"Ha," Trunks grunted, rolling his eyes, his back turned away from her. "You just like all the other girls."

Pan's face turned a violent red as she ran at him and jumped onto his back, locking her arms around his neck.

"Take it back!" She shouted, bringing Trunks to his knees.

"No…" He choked, pulling at her arms.

"Take it back or it's lights out for you!" She growled, pressing his face into the carpet.

Trunks started to chuckle. "You've tired this before and failed, so you might as well give up."

Pan tightened her grip and throw the rest of his body to the ground. "Yeah, but this time I'm not letting go until you take it back or pass out!"

Trunks' vision started going blurry as he realized she was being serious this time. "Alright! I take it back!" He shouted.

Pan let go and fell back to the floor as Trunks rubbed his throat and took deep breaths.

"Don't ever tell me I'm like all the other girls out there! I'll never be like them!" Pan said getting to her feet.

"Well excuse me! I'm just trying to have a little fun with you! You don't have to take it straight to the heart!" Trunks snapped, getting up off the floor.

"You know I hate it when people say those kinds of things." Pan said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Trunks closed his eyes and sighed. "Pan, how many times do I have to tell you-"

"Knock knock! Anyone home!" Bulma shouted as the two big doors swung open.

"Bulma!" Pan exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm letting you out today! Don't think I would let you miss your sixteenth birthday, did you?"

"Well, no. I figured mom is pretty upset with you." Pan said, glancing over at Trunks who had turned to face this mother.

"Well don't look so glum! I thought the both of you would be dying to get out of here." Bulma said, looking around the room. "Well come one. Grab your things. Your parents are waiting for you downstairs." Bulma said, turning on her heals going downstairs.

Pan looked over at Trunks and slowly stood up. "Well, I guess this is it. No more being trapped with one another." She said gloomily.

Trunks nodded his head. "Yeah, but don't act like we're never going to see each other again."

"Can't help it. What if we get out and everything goes back to the way it used to be?"

"Don't think like that. I promised I'm not going to see anyone else until we're ready to be together." He said, walking over to her. "My word is my bond."

Pan half smiled and picked up what clothing she had in the room. "Call me tonight?" She asked.

Trunks smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. "Yeah." He replied.

Pan sighed and slowly turned to face the hall way. She walked out of the room as Trunks turned and went other opposite direction. At the end of the hall she could see her mother and father standing next to Chichi and Goku.

She frowned and turned to find Trunks, but he was already out of sight. Everything that had happened in that room was already starting to become unclear to her has Chichi's arms came around her with great force.

"My poor granddaughter!" She bellowed, lifting Pan's feet off the floor.

"Grandma…your killing me." Pan wheezed as Goku pride her arms off.

Pan let to her feet and took deep breaths. "I'm find mom, dad, grandma, grandpa. Everything between Trunks and I is good and no he didn't hurt me. I just want to go home." She said, walking passed all of them.

Videl turned to Gohan looking confused. "You think after weeks of not seeing up we'd get a more heart felt hello then that."

Gohan shrugged his shoulders. "Well, we've allowed Bulma to keep them locked up in there, so she has a right to be mad at us. They've hated each other for so long, who knows what kinda of arguments they've gotten into in there."

Videl nodded her head in agreement. "Your right. Many be she'll be in a better mood tomorrow at her birthday party."

I wrote this chapter with in an hour…if it's crappy I've really sorry. I've been very busy with all the drama of graduating and getting into fights with friends. Well, anyway, please review this chapter! Thanks.

-Missy

AnimeFetish19aol.com


	11. 16 Broken Candles

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy write Akira Toriyama.

****

'' means thoughts

****

Future Trunks- 17

Pan-16

I Hate Everything About You

Chapter 11

****

16 Broken Candles

Something's are just too good to be true, she couldn't help to think as she lay on her bed, rapped up in blankets. All you could see were the ends of her black hair sticking out of the clovers. Trunks said he was going to call her, but he never did. She stayed up practically all night waiting, but nothing…

She tired not feeling hurt. She didn't want to make him feel tied down because that's exactly what he didn't want. She figured he must have had a good reason for not calling, otherwise he would have, wouldn't he??

Pan just about fell out of bed when Videl pounded on her bedroom door. "Happy Birthday my little 16 year old! Are you up?" She asked, turning at the door knob which was locked.

Pan flung the blankets over her head and sat up looking muffled. She hair was ratty and hanging in her face. That's what happens when you toss and turning wondering why the guy your in love with didn't call!!!

"Yes, mother, I'm up." She growled, getting up and walking to the door. She turned the lock and opened the door, having a giant box wrapped in bright red and blue poke-a-dot wrapping paper.

"Open it!" Videl whaled, shoving her backwards.

Pan landed on her bed, holding onto the box. Her eyes narrowed as Gohan came into the door behind Videl.

"Well, open it." He said, putting his arm around Videl's shoulder.

"What is it?" Pan asked, stupidly, she shook the box.

Gohan smiled. "It's a pony! What you've always wanted!" He said, jokingly.

Pan flared one nostril. "I never wanted a pony…" She replied in a rough tone of voice. "I wanted a fire breathing, flesh eating dragon…"

Gohan frowned. "Now, Pan. Don't start this again. Your love of wild and dangerous animal has to come to an end sometime."

"Not anytime soon." She argued, ripping at the paper. She could only imagine what lame gift they'd gotten her. She pulled the box open and found a dark pink summers dress.

Pan shrieked and throw it down in front of her. "What the hell is that!" She snapped, getting to her feet.

Gohan took a step back in surprise. "It's a dress, Pan…you know, things girls wear."

"Now that your becoming a woman, your father and I think it's time you start acting like one." Videl said, bending over and picking it up.

Pan's face turned red as she glared at her parents. "So, I'm not good enough anymore? I'm an embarrassment, so your trying to change me? You think you can just change me!" She shouted.

Videl shook her head. "No, that's not it at all, Pan. It's just that your so pretty and your always wearing those boyish clothes."

"I'm a tomboy! Of course I'm going to wear boyish clothing! Where have you been the last 16 years!"

"Will you at least try it on, just to see how you feel?" Videl asked, holding it out to her.

"No!" Pan spat, knocking it out of her hands. "Not only is it a dress, but it's pink! You know I HATE the color pink!!"

"That's enough, young lady! You don't talk to your mother like that!" Gohan said, finally speaking up.

"Just leave me alone! The days just started and already you've managed to piss me off! Get out!" She screamed, picking the dress up and throwing it at them.

Gohan and Videl walked out into the hallway as the door was slammed in their faces. Videl looked as though she was going to blow a blood vessel in her forehead.

"Calm down, dear." Gohan said, rubbing her shoulders. "She's been through a lot the last few weeks. Maybe we shouldn't have pushed this on her."

"Pushed?" Videl asked, looking at him shifty eyed. "We didn't push anything on her! She just blew up for no reason."

"Yes, but she's just turning 16, don't you think she's a little upset about her parents telling her she was a little more girly?" Gohan argued. "How would you have felt if your father came up to you and told you to stop being so boyish when you were her age?"

Videl tilted her eyes at him. "So, what are you saying? You thought I was boyish when we first met?"

Gohan scratched the back of his head. "Well, you weren't the most feminine girl in school." He said, laughing nervously.

"Oh really! Then why didn't you marry someone else!" She snapped, smacking him in the back of the head.

"Ow.." He muttered. "Because I didn't fall in love with anyone else, I wanted you." He confessed, rubbing the back of his head.

Videl's face quickly changed back to that of a love struck teenager. "Really?" She asked.

"Of course." He replied, taking her downstairs.

'Just what exactly are they thinking? It's like they don't even know me! They know how much I hates dresses and the color pink even more! Were they trying to make me mad on purpose?' She thought to herself as she got into the shower.

Err, it didn't matter…they'd pissed her off and now her whole day was going to be ruined. The only good thing that would come out of this day would be seeing Trunks which she wasn't even 100% sure about.

She didn't like birthdays anyway, just another year older, closer to death. She didn't like birthday partied either. The same people doing the same damn things. It was boring, plus, she hated people singing to her.

Pan got out of the shower and got dressed, but she didn't leave her room. She spent most of the day held up in her room, playing around on the computer. She didn't feel like being in the presents of the living at that time. She didn't even come out of her room when people started showing up for her party.

The parents came first, Bulma, practically dragging Vegeta through the front doors. She couldn't help, but smirk. Vegeta really was a piece of work…she didn't mind him. His rude comments always got a laugh out of her.

Then Krillin, 18, Yamcha, TN, Master Roshi…(dirty old pervert), Piccolo, Goku, and Chichi. Everyone else including, The Ox King, her Great Grandfather showed up, but she wasn't going to come out until she saw Trunks or Bra and just as she thought, Bra showed up first.

She came upstairs and knocked on Pan's door. "Pan, are you in there?" She asked, not getting a response. She turned the door handle and opened the door, finding Pan sitting in the dark.

"What are you doing sitting in the dark? I thought you'd be happy to turn 16." Bra said, walking towards her.

"What was it, that you said after Bulma locked me in the door with Trunks?" Pan asked. "Oh, yes, I believe it was…'Don't have too much fun in there together.'"

"Your not seriously mad at me for that, are you?" Bra asked, crossing her arms. "It was getting pretty ridiculous between the both of you."

"You still could have defended me." Pan hissed.

"What's the big deal? Your out now and you don't hate each other anymore. Let's just go downstairs and have a good time." Bra said, pulling her out of her seat.

Pan sighed and smiled. "I guess."

"Good!" Bra said, slapping her hands together. "Just wait 'til you see what Goten and I got you! Your going to die!"

Pan looked at her confused. "You and Goten?" She asked.

Bra's eye lit up. "Of course you don't know. We stared dating the night you got put in there."

Pan's eyes opened wide in surprise. "That's good, I guess. I know how much you like him."

"Yeah, but he's waiting outside, so let's go." She said, grabbing Pan by the arm and dragging her downstairs. Everyone shouted Happy Birthday and congrats as they passed. She avoided pats on the back as Bra stopped at a table farthest away from the house.

Goten was sitting at the table waiting. "Hey, it's good to see your still in one piece." He chuckled.

Pan cracked her knuckles. "Laugh it up, Pecker Head!"

"Hey, don't get violent. You should be lucky to have such a loving uncle such as myself." He said, pulling Bra in to his lap.

"Lucky?" Pan asked. "That's an understatement." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Aww, that hurts, Pan. After what Bra and I got your for your birthday…"

"Oh, yeah," She said looking around. "Then where is it?" She asked.

Goten smirked in Bra's direction. "Well, we're having a little after hours party for you tonight and you'll get it then."

"How is that going to work?" Pan asked, becoming interested.

"Just tell your parents your staying the night at my place. I'll handle everything from there. My parents won't even know we're gone." Bra said, excitedly.

Pan put her hand over her eyes and sighed. "I just got out of your house, I really doubt they're going to let me stay the night."

"You'll never unless you ask." Bra said, whispering something in Goten's ear. He smirked wildly.

"That's always an option." He said in reply to her.

Pan narrowed her eyes on them. "What's an option?" She asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing." Goten answered.

She gave up since she wasn't getting any straight answers. She'd have to wait until tonight to know what they were up to…she hated being left in the dark and being plotted against.

She was about to walk away and get something to drink when Trunks and Marron came walking from the front of the house. She was going to run up and give Trunks a hug, but stopped when she heard Marron giggling.

Goten and Bra were dead to the world and didn't notice the look of jealously and confusion on her face. Trunks was looking at her in a way that made Pan want to rip his face off and hand it to him. They were walking arm to arm, flirting shamelessly. Trunks had promised her he wouldn't date anyone while they were taking a little break.

She decided to try and brush it off her shoulder. First off, he promised and she trusted him and second, Bra, Marron, and Pan had a rule as friends: Never date a guy your friend likes.

It was their unwritten rule and they promised a long time ago that nothing would ever break it.

"Happy Birthday." Trunks said, with a big smile on his face as he pulled her into his arms.

Pan melted into his arms and forgot about everything going on around them. For that short amount of time it was just the two of them and only they knew what they'd shared.

"Thanks." Pan said as Trunks pulled away from her. He didn't want to draw attention to himself since Goten and Bra were already snickering behind them.

"Are you coming tonight?" He asked. "We're not going to have a party if you can't come."

Pan put her head to the side and frowned. "I don't think my parents will let me."

Trunks put his hand under her chin and lifted her head, making her look at him. "We'll see."

Pan's cheeks turned red as she tried forcing back a smile, but failed horribly. "You didn't call last night." She said, quietly.

Trunks put his hand down, looking guilty. "I know and I'm sorry. Goten got a hold of me and tried getting me to spill all the juicy details of our time spent together. When he gave up I was so tired, I fell a sleep." He said, walking behind her. "You forgive me, right?" He asked, breathing on her neck.

Pan shivered and turned her face to the side. "I forgive you."

"Good." He said, walking around her. He sat down next to Goten, in front of Marron.

Pan was going to take her place beside him, but couldn't. Chichi had grabbed her by the arm.

"Pan, dear," She said, pulling her to the side. "I've been thinking…"

"What is it?" Pan asked.

"Well, I've been thinking that a girl your age should have a boyfriend by now and I know the perfect guy…"

"Uh huh." Pan muttered as her attention was drawn away from her grandmother.

"Blah, blah, blah." Was all Pan could hear as Trunks was busy trying to wipe cake frosting on Marron's face.

"Trunks, no!" She cried, giggling stupidly.

"It's just a little frosting, Marron. Frosting never hurt anyone." He laughed, moving her hands from her face and attempted to wipe it on her nose.

"Oh, stop it!" She said in a helpless short of way as Trunks managed to smear a chuck of it across her cheek.

She giggled uncontrollably now, making Goten and Bra roll their eyes and glare behind their backs.

Pan was practically burning a hole through the both of them as her "death glare" penetrated.

Trunks was laughing now as Marron wiped the frosting off her cheek, then turned his head towards Pan and stopped laughing as soon as he caught sight of her glare. He cleared his throat roughly and leaned back in his chair, keeping his glaze as far from Marron as possible. He knew he was in trouble.

Trunks better watch himself, Pan's out for blood! Anyway, I don't know if this chapter is ever exciting, but please review and let me know. I've been slacking on his story 


	12. Your Words Are Poison

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy write Akira Toriyama.

****

'' means thoughts

****

Future Trunks- 17

Pan-16

I Hate Everything About You

Chapter 12

****

Your Words Are Poison

"Pan?" Chichi asked. "Are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" Pan replied jumping in surprise as she pulled herself bad into the real world. "Yes, I'm listening."

"Think about what I said." Chichi said, finishing her babble. He hugged Pan and took her seat next to Bulma.

Pan shook her head and turned her attention back to Trunks who was busy playing Mr. Innocent. She didn't waste time and walked over to him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked.

Trunks lifted his eyes brows and stood up. "Of course." He said, following her to the front of the house.

"What is it?" He asked.

Pan sighed and plopped down on the front porch. "Do-do you think Marron's pretty?" She asked, twiddling her fingers.

Trunks smiled as though that was the dumbest question anyone has ever asked him.

"Are you jealous?" He asked, sitting down beside her.

Pan looked away from. "Uh huh…" She answered.

Trunks put his hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, she's pretty and your beautiful."

Pan smiled a bit, but it didn't last long as she pulled away from him. "Why don't you just admit it then!. You like her." She snapped, scooting away from him.

The look of "And here we go!" came over Trunks' face. "I like her-"

Pan turned away from him, holding back tears.

"But it's nothing more then a crush." He said, taking hold of her arm. He pulled her close and rapped his arms around her despite her struggle.

"You're the only one I want." He said, turning her to face him.

Pan glared and was thinking of punching him in his stupid face until when he grabbed both her arms and put them behind his neck and kissed her.

And of course, she forgot about being mad. I'd like to know where Trunks got his charm from…defiantly not Vegeta.

Pan relaxed in his arms and put her hand against his chest. "I guess I'm just being stupid."

Trunks nodded his head. "Yes, yes you are." He replied.

Pan's scrunched his lips to the side and looked up at him. "Jee, thanks."

Trunks smiled. "Your welcome."

Pan rolled her eyes and sat at straight. "I guess we should get back."

"Yeah." Trunks said in agreement. They both got up and returned to the party.

"Marron," Krillin said, walking over to the table. "Why don't you get Pan's present out of the car?" He asked.

"Why can't you do it?" She asked irritated.

Krillin crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes on her. "Because I'm your father and I said so."

Marron pouted. "Fine." She said whiningly.

"Why don't you help her, Pan." He asked, turning to her.

"Um, sure." Pan said, following her.

"Finally 16! Are you excited?" Marron asked, opening the trunk to her parents car.

Pan shrugged. "Don't feel any different."

"I didn't think so either." She replied, digging through a pile of boxes.

At that point Pan didn't think very highly of Marron. You'd think she would have gotten a clue and figured Trunks and her were technically together, but no. She just flirted away.

Pan scratched the back of her head and figured the nicest way of breaking it to her.

"So, um…Trunks." She said stupidly.

Marron looked up from the trunk at her. "What about him?" She asked.

"I sort of like him." Pan said leaning closer to see the look on her face.

She didn't budge, still digging. "Where the hell is it!" Marron said angrily. She suddenly stopped and sat on the corner of the trunk. "I'm sorry." She said, smiling cheerily. "Your trying to talk to me and I'm doing something else, so what was the last thing you said?"

Pan almost doubled over. She was just so FAKE!!

"I said I kind of like Trunks." She repeated.

"Oh." Marron said, rubbing her chin. "I thought the both of you hated each other?"

Pan sighed. "We did until Bulma locked us in that room."

"Well, that's good." Marron said, turning back to search.

Pan frowned. You'd think she'd have a little more to say on the matter since she seemed so cozy flirting with his.

"You a…don't like him too, right?" She asked.

Marron stopped again. "He's cute and everything, but no. I like Trunks as a friend and that's about it. I'm actually surprised to hear you like him. After everything he's done to you anyway."

"He's changed." Pan replied becoming impatient.

Marron beamed with triumph and pulled a medium sized box out of the trunk. "I know your probably asking because of the flirting that was going on between us earlier, but you know me, that's just the way I am with guys. I'm really shocked that you even asked me. We made a promise a long time ago, Pan. Never date a guy a friend likes."

Pan glanced away from her. "I know, I guess I just had to hear it from you." She said, taking the box out of Marron's hands.

"I'd never break a promise and lie to you, Pan. Our friendship means more to me then some stupid guy."

Marron may be a stupid blonde, but she believed her. Why would Marron do something like that anyway? They'd been friends since she could remember and had been through a lot together. She didn't have a doubt in her mind that she was lying…maybe.

Pan smiled and walked back to the party. "Thanks, Marron. I really needed to hear that. I guess I'll ask my parents about staying the night at Bra's" She said, winking.

Marron laughed and took the box, putting it on the table as Pan walked over to her parents.

"Mom?" She asked.

Videl broke her conversation and turned to her. "Yes, dear."

Pan crossed her fingers. "Is it alright if I stay the night at Bra's tonight? She misses me and wants to hang out."

Videl looked off to the side thinking. "I don't think it's a good idea, but see what your father thinks."

Pan figured she might as well up right there and then. There was no way in hell Gohan was going to say yes if er mother didn't think it was a good idea.

Pan turned away and grumbled the whole way over to her father and the other guys.

"I don't know what your talking about, Master Roshi! Videl is a real animal in-"

Gohan stopped dead in his sentence as Pan popped up next to him.

"Um…as I was saying. Videl is a very loving wife and I would never disrespect her by telling others about what happens in our room at night." He said becoming nervous as Master Roshi haggled into laughter.

She rolled her eyes and decided it was for the better to ignore what she almost heard.

"Mom told me to ask you if I can stay the night at Bra's."

Gohan's nose twitched a little. "What does your mother think?" He asked.

"Um, she told me to ask you." She said technically not lying.

Gohan tilted his eyes at her and took a deep breath in through his nose.

Pan slouched where she was standing and frowned. "She said she didn't think it was a very good idea."

"I'm going to agree with your mother and say no." Gohan said, turning back to the others.

"What!" Pan snapped. "Why?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not good enough!"

Gohan turned to her and glared. "Don't forget who your talking to."

"Oh!" Pan spat. "I know who I'm talking to!" She hissed, turning on her heels, storming off in the other direction. She sat down next to Trunks and slammed her arms down on the table.

"OH!!" She huffed.

Trunks put his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"What's wrong?" He asked, kissing her on the side of the neck when no one was looking.

Pan pressed her lips together and shook her head. "They said no."

Trunks smiled. "Don't worry about it." He said, running his hand between her thighs under the table.

"Don't worry about it!" She snapped. "Once again by parents are keeping me for having fun!"

"Bra and I came up with a plain B." He continued, rubbing her through her pants.

Pan tried ignoring it, there was no way in hell she was going to stop him, though she wished he'd be a little more serious.

"Plain B?" She asked. "Does it involve killing them?" She joked.

Trunks chuckled and undid the top button. "No." He answered.

Pan grabbed his hand and glared. "What are you doing!" She hissed in a whisper.

"I'm just playing"

"Yeah, at a really inappropriate time!"

Trunks pulled his hand away, looking irritated. "Ok, I'm sorry."

"I'm just really mad right now."

Trunks put his hand on her lower back and rubbed. "It's alright like I said, don't worry about it. Plain B."

Pan smiled worryingly. She hopped this wasn't going to be another one of his cheap tricks.

"Pan, come over here and start opening your presents." Goku called, smiling his usual happy smile.

"I'll talk to you after the swarms died down." He said, killing her on the cheek.

"Ok." She replied, doubtfully. Something about Trunks and Marron's words left something fluttering in her stomach.

Hmm…I could say I've been in this situation before and know exactly how Pan's feeling, but I'm not going to go into deal tail. Anyway please 


	13. Suffocate

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy writes Akira Toriyama.

****

'' Means thoughts

Warning- This chapter is limey, so be warned!! .

****

Future Trunks- 17

Pan-16

****

I Hate Everything About You

Chapter 13

****

Suffocate

Pan was sitting in her room, alone, when she heard a tapping at her bedroom window. She dropped the pencil she was crewing and got up from her desk to see what it was. Opening the window, Trunks had been throwing rocks.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Plan B, remember?" He asked, smirking.

"This is the full proof Plan B?" She asked, becoming irritated. And there she thought it was going to be something mysterious and daring…she gets a moron throwing rocks at her window.

"Your parents won't let you come out, so I'm here to sneak you out."

Pan put her hand over her eyes. "My father's going to kill you!"

Trunks smirked again. "Come on, Pan! Go against daddy's orders for once in your life and jump down to me…unless you're…scared" He said slyly.

"What!" She snapped. "I'm not scared!"

"Then jump down." He repeated.

Pan growled, crawling out onto the ledge of her window. "Damn you, Trunks! That's not very fair." She said referring to the cheap shot he took at her not having any nerve.

She jumped from the window landing in Trunks' strong arms. As soon as they came into contact he grasped the back of her neck, kissing her fiercely. He hooked his hand under her firm rump, crushing her body against the wall.

Trunks broke for air in between their mini-make out session to stare into her bright eyes, which were full of desire and excitement. She was shocked at his actions, but liked it none the less.

"You can't keep manipulating me like this."

Trunks chuckled. "But I'm good at it." He breathed in her ear making her shiver. "We could skip the party and find a little fun of our own." He said dropping his lips to her neck as his hand worked it's way up the front of her orange tank top.

"And disappoint everyone?" She asked.

Trunks smiled against her neck. "They wouldn't miss us for a couple of hours."

Pan grabbed his hand prying it from her body. "It's one thing getting caught at a party, but getting caught alone with you is something I don't even wanna think about."

Trunks sighed in annoyance releasing the hold he had on her body. "True, Gohan has been keeping an annoyingly close watch on the both of us since we got out of that room."

Pan smiled smugly taking his chin in her palm. "See? I'm always right." She said kissing his lips lightly. "Well, lets go before we get caught."

Trunks took her to a place she'd never been before. It was obviously a house that belonged to a friend of his. She was starting to regret agreeing to come to this party the closer they got to the front door.

"Trunks wait." She said, grabbing his hand just before he rang the doorbell.

Trunks titled his eyes looking down at her. "What?"

"I…I don't know about this." She said nervously.

"Why? It's practically your party. It's the only reason Jason agreed to have it." He explained ringing the doorbell.

"Ahhh…." Pan mumbled, speed walking away from the door.

"Pan, come back here."

Trunks jogged after her and grabbed her arms turning her around. "Hey, talk to me."

Pan put her head down. "Trunks, I'm not popular like you are. I'm not going to know anyone."

"You know Bra, Goten, Marron, and me." He said trying to calm her nerves.

"And everyone else? They're just going to think this is some pity party to make a nobody feel like they matter."

Pan wrapped her arms around herself on the verge of tears.

Trunks grabbed her by the shoulders pulling her into his powerful embrace. "Your not a nobody, damn it. If anyone's the loser it's me. I'm glad I'm the one you've chosen because you're so smart, funny, caring, beautiful, and incredibly sexy." He said grinning down at her.

Pan smiled blushing a bit.

"Aha! I knew that'd get you to smile." He said putting his hand on her cheek. "Kami…" He whispered. "Your pretty."

She blushed even more rubbing her face against his hand. "I love you, Trunks."

"Pan…" Trunks said in annoyance. "Your not supposed to be saying that, remember?"

"But no ones around." She said sadly.

"I know, but it's just love is a very serious thing and well, I don't know if that's something you should be telling me until I can say it to you in return."

Pan smiled brightly wrapping her arms around his neck. "Are you trying to tell me something Trunks?" She asked innocently.

Trunks smiled. "Like what?"

"You trying to tell me there's a chance of getting you to fall in love with me?" She giggled.

Trunks chuckled quietly. "I don't know. It depends on how nice you are to me."

Pan pouted cutely. "You keep saying things like we need to take it slow when you've been cheating since this afternoon. Having your brut hands all over poor little me."

Trunks growled in reaction to her innocent tone. "Guess I'll have to work on a few things. I can't help, but touch you when you're so close taunting me."

"Likewise." She replied.

"Hey, Trunks! What the hell are you doing?" Jason called from the front door. "You ring the bell then ditch? You bastard!"

Trunks laughed turning towards him. "Sorry, I'm trying to work out a few nervous kinks in this one." He shouted, turning back to Pan who was trying to run away again.

"Come on now." He hissed, grabbing her hand. "I'll be fun."

Pan had serious doubts as Trunks lead her into Jason's house. She felt even more nervous and out of place passing a handful of people in every room. She hoped none of which they'd be going into.

She sighed in relief when he opened a door downstairs where Bra and Goten sat on a couch and Marron in a chair in front of a table. There were maybe 14 others in the room she didn't recognize, but it didn't matter to her. They were on different sides of the room in their own little groups.

"There you are, Pan!" Bra said offering her a seat in a chair at the side of the table.

She smiled, leaving Trunks side and sat down next to Bra.

"Your just in time to get your birthday present." Goten said smirking over in Trunks' direction. Trunks turned to a mini-frig and pulled out a bottle of Southern Comfort.

"What's that?" Pan asked curiously.

"It's your present." Goten answered.

Pan raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"We're getting you drunk." Bra said as Trunks tossed Goten the bottle.

"Oh…" Pan said not so enthusiastically. "I don't know about that…"

"Come on, Pan. It's your birthday. Drinking never hurt anyone." Goten snickered pouring her a shot.

She was becoming nervous again. "But I…I took an allergy pill and it can't be mixed with alcohol." She lied horribly.

"Pan." Goten said in a tone you'd normally hear a father give his son when he was doing something stupid. "No one in the family has allergies. Stop being a wuss."

Pan looked to the side twiddling her fingers when a familiar hand closed over her's. She looked up into Trunks amazing eyes.

"I'll take one with you." He said, lifting her out of the chair. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. Pan half smiled feeling a little relieved.

"That's more like it!" Goten beamed pouring another shot. He handed one to Pan and Trunks.

"Count of three?" Trunks asked.

Pan sighed staring into her drink and nodded her head.

"Ok." He said. "One…two…three!"

She lifted the drink to her lips, closing her eye and swallowed. Her eyes opened wide as her throat and stomach burned painfully. She dropped the shot glass and coughed uncontrollably.

Trunks, who downed the shot without so much of a wince barrowed Marron's Strawberry Daiquiri and put it in front of her. "Here, drink this."

Pan grabbed it from his hands and started chugging.

"Hey, don't drink all of it." Marron said as Pan broke off for air.

"Sorry, Marron. I thought I was going to die." She said handing it back to her.

"It's ok."

"Yuck, that's nasty and it burns! Why on earth do people drink that shit?" She asked, wiping her mouth.

Everyone chuckled.

" 'Cause it gets them drunk and some people like the taste." Trunks said rubbing her back.

Goten got up and grabbed a beer from the mini-frig. "You'll like this better, Pan." He said handing it to her.

"Goten no. She'll get sick." Bra snapped.

"No she won't." Trunks interrupted. "Beer before liquor, never been sicker. Liquor before beer, your in the clear."

"Oh." Bra said shrugging.

"So, how ya feeling, babe?" Trunks asked.

"Huh?" Pan mumbled swinging her head around to look at him. "I am ok."

"Ha! She's already getting bussed." He smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Pan said grabbing for the bottle of Whisky. "Give me another one I think."

Trunks leaned forward hooking his hand under her bottom without anyone noticing. "As you wish." He said pouring another shot grinning slyly as though he was hoping something like this would happen all day.

Pan didn't know when or how she managed to stand up and move with Bra to the other side of the room to another group of people. After awhile she lost count of how many shots she was consuming. Thank Kami for being a Saiyan or she would have lost her lunch a long time ago.

She leaned back in the couch she was sitting on with Bra when Trunks and Marron caught her attention for the second time that day.

Marron practically had her leg in Trunks' lap from how close they were sitting. They were talking about something outside of the group, which included Goten and a few other guys Trunks had over at his house before Bulma shoved them into that room together.

Trunks leaded over, whispering something in Marron's ear causing them both to laugh. He lifted his hand and brushed a loose piece of blonde hair away from her eyes.

Pan growled glaring at the other of them. They're doing it again! Did they think she wasn't going to notice? She was drunk…not blind! She had to put a stop to this, but she didn't want to cause a seen by getting up and yelling at him when she promised not to let anyone find out what's between them, so she did the only thing she thought she could do.

Getting to her feet, she got on top of one of the tables surrounded by guys. "This party is starting to die, so how about some entertainment!" She shouted, taking her shirt off and started working her stuff along to the music playing in the background.

The rest of the guys in the room all darted and circled around the table as Pan worked her body up and down tossing her hair wildly into the air.

"Damn!" Jason said jumping out of his seat. I've gotta see this! She's hot!" He said, running to the stereo, turning it up.

"Yeah! Take it off!" Some random guy in the group shouted.

"Crap!" Trunks spat glaring at every asshole gawking at her in the room. He lifted himself to get off the couch when Marron grabbed his arm, pulling him back down.

"It's just innocent fun, Trunks. Let them have it. Nothing bad is going to happen." Marron said seductively.

"Yeah, I guess." He hissed locking his eyes on Pan who was looking pretty damn good.

Goten slapped Trunks on the shoulder. "Well, she's my ness and watching her just wouldn't be right even if it is for a laugh, so I'm going to grab Bra and go. Can I trust you to get Pan home, Trunks?"

"Of course. Remember who your talking to, bro" Trunks said, almost sounding hurt my Goten's questioning.

"Alright, see you later, man." Goten said, pealing Bra off the couch and up that stairs.

Trunks tried getting comfortable and convince himself there was nothing wrong with Pan dancing half naked in front of a big group of guys, but failed. Talking to Marron he'd look over at Pan to see what she was doing next.

Pan swung her hips glancing in Trunks direction as someone shoved a 20-dollar bill in her pants shouting "Come on, baby! Take it off!"

Take it off? Ok, if dancing in her bra wasn't enough to get Trunks' attention, this would!

"Alright! You want more!" She shouted.

"YEAH!!" They all yelled.

Pan dropped her hands to the button of her jeans and zipper undoing them both. She pulled her pants down a little showing her panties and the curves of her sex between her legs.

"Her underwear says 'Eat me!'" One of the guys shouted.

"WHAT!" Trunks yelled at the top of his lungs jumping out of his seat.

"Trunks!" Marron whined grabbing his hand again.

"I have to put an end to this!" He snapped, throwing her hand away.

Pan smirked seeing Trunks barrel his way through the growing crowd of guys. He grabbed her hand and she fell back into his arms.

"Sorry guys, but the shows over! Go back to doing whatever it was you were doing." He said holding her like a princess.

"Aww, your no fun." Jason said, pouting as they all went back to drinking and playing cards. "You need a room?" He asked slyly.

"Yeah, she's way out of it." Trunks said as Pan swung her arms and head around.

"Wee!" She shouted out loud.

"Upstairs farthest to your right." He explained slapping him on the back. "And a…I'll take care of Marron." He said smirking.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you take care of Marron."

Frankly, all of Marron's attempts of trying to keep him from stopping Pan pissed him off. H didn't care what happened to her at this point in time as he carried Pan upstairs into the bedroom.

"What were you thinking?" Trunks asked, putting her on her feet closing the door behind them.

"I was just having a little fun." Pan said leaning to the side about to fall over.

"A little fun?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. "If you wanted to have some fun and get naked all you had to do is ask and I would have gladly given it to you."

Trunks hooked Pan's bra and tossed it to the floor while kissing her neck.

Pan put her head back and whimpered. "I thought we were taking things slow? What happened to no sexual contact what so ever?" She asked as he made short work of removing her pants the rest of the way.

"Sometimes you have to break a few rules." He said dropping to his knees in front of her.

"Eat me." He read removing her panties. "Don't mind if I do."

Pan braced herself against the corner of a near by desk as Trunks teased the sweet spot between her smooth thighs. Little beads of sweat started to line her forehead as the room started spinning.

"Trunks," She moaned. "I…I can't stand anymore."

Pan fell forward into Trunks' arms. "Aww, someone's had way too much to drink." He snickered, picking her up and taking her to the bed.

He locked the bedroom door and removed his clothing, joining Pan in bed. He settled himself between her milky thighs and covered his lower half with the sheet.

"What if someone walks in on us?" She asked, rolling her head from side to side.

"No one's going to come in. It's just you and me." He said, thrusting himself inside of her and growled kissing her neck.

"Just you and me."

"Pan, dear?" Videl asked, knocking on her bedroom door. "I don't think your father and I were being very fair, so if Bulma doesn't mind you can stay the night with Bra."

"Pan? Are you listening? I said you can-" Videl opened the door to find an empty room and open window. She growled in frustration and distrust.

"Gohan!"

****

Another's Note- Hello…Smiles I know I haven't updated for a long long time, but I think I wrote a pretty good chapter to make up for it…yes? Let me know. PLEASE REVIEW!! Oh! And thanks to everyone who supported me when I was having a bit of a hissy fit with the flamer. It really made me feel loved to know you like my story!

-Missy


	14. Confession

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy writes Akira Toriyama.

****

'' Means thoughts

****

Future Trunks- 17

Pan-16

****

I Hate Everything About You

Chapter 14

****

Confession

Pan never made it home that night, obviously. Once again Trunks, who seems so sweet and caring found, yet, another way of taking advantage of her. The only answer she could give herself on why she was letting this continue was she loved him.

He may have some rough edges, hell everyone does. She planed on smoothing them out, so she wouldn't have to worry about girls like Marron getting their hands on her man, but then again Trunks wasn't really 'her' man to begin with.

He said it himself, he didn't want to be in a relationship, but when he did she'd be the one he wanted. Technically, if you think about it, she had the right to tell other girls to back the hell off! She didn't literally work her ass of the way she did to get him to end up losing him to some half-witted bimbo.

Pan didn't find her way home 'til one o'clock that afternoon. Trunks dropped her off outside her bedroom window with one hell of a hangover. She couldn't remember if she locked her bedroom door the previous night. Maybe her parents would think she was just mad and chose not to acknowledge them knocking at her bedroom door all that morning hopefully.

Pan crawled up the drainpipe to her window and fell inside making a loud thud as she hit the floor.

"Damn it." She hissed, getting to her feet lazily. She glanced at her bedroom door; her heart skipping a beat when she realized it was wide open.

"Oh shit…" She muttered.

"Oh shit it right!" Videl spat, sitting in front of Pan's computer desk.

"Mom, I can explain-"

"Oh, you'll explain alright and you better not lie to me! You weren't at Bra's because she wasn't even there!" Videl shouted, standing up furiously.

Pan covered her head as it started pounding to the sound of her mother's voice.

"I'm really not in the mood for this mother. I just wanna sleep." She growled, flopping on her bed face first.

Videl stormed over to her, pointer finger hovering in a way Pan had always found annoying. It reminded her of her Grandmother Chichi.

"Your father and I have been worried sick not knowing where you've been, so I really don't care if you're not in the mood!"

Pan growled turning over on her back. "Do you really want to know?" She snapped.

"Yes!" Videl answered becoming impatient.

"I was at a party with Trunks drinking and having sex!" She yelled hysterically.

Videl's heart stopped beating as she slapped both hands over her mouth.

"You…you've been having sex?!" She gasped in shock.

"Yes! I have been having sex and you know what? I like it!" Pan shouted, sitting up on her bed.

Videl dropped to the corner of Pan's bed beginning to hyperventilate. "Where did we go wrong?" She muttered. "I…I though we taught you better."

"Oh knock it off!" Pan spat. "Don't even think about telling me you and dad didn't start having sex at a young age! I know you did!"

Videl sighed nodding her head. "Your right, Pan. I'm not going to tell you we didn't or that it's wrong because that would be hypocritical, but why didn't you talk to me?"

Pan glared turning her head to the side. "Every time I'd try talking to you you'd start yelling at me!"

Videl frowned knowing she was partly to blame. "You must be so lost and confused."

Tears fell from Pan's eye as she turned her head back to look at her mother. "I love him mom."

"Oh, Pan." Videl whispered, pulling her into her arms. "Your not my little girl anymore."

Pan wiped at the tears staining her cheeks. "I didn't even realize it at first. Everything was happening so fast."

"I know." Videl said calmingly. "Love is a confusing emotion."

"You won't try and keep me from him, will you?" Pan asked, looking up at her mother.

Videl smiled. "No, I know how it feels having someone try and keep you from the one you love, but if your going to continue seeing him we're getting you on birth control. There's no way in hell my baby's going to have a baby."

Pan nodded her head. "Don't tell daddy. I don't think he'll be as understanding."

"No, but I'm going to have to ground you for sneaking out of the house and where am I supposed to tell him you went?"

"I don't know. We'll think of something." Pan said, pulling away from her.

"Well, your father's going to be home soon. I'll try and calm him before he comes up to talk to you." She said, getting off the bed.

"Do I have to talk to him at all?" Pan pouted.

"There's no slipping past him, you know it."

When Videl left shutting the door behind her, Pan jumped off her bed grabbing the phone. She dialed Trunks' cell.

Ring, ring, ring….

"Hello?" He answered.

"Trunks?" She asked quietly.

"Oh, hey babe. What's the matter? You sound kinda shaky."

"I just had a talk with mom. I'm grounded for sneaking out and she's making me go to the doctor for birth control." She explained.

"What!" Trunks snapped. "We promised not to tell anyone!"

"I…I had to Trunks. She was yelling at me and I couldn't take it anymore!" She said beginning to cry again. "And now you're yelling at me."

"Hey, I'm sorry." He said softly. "I don't mean to yell I'm just a little worried. I don't want anyone trying to take you away from me."

Pan wiped her eyes again. "She's not going to tell dad."

"Thank god." Trunks said, sighing in relief. "I'm going to try and get some sleep, so call me later tonight if you can, alright?"

"Ok." She answered.

"Bye."

"Hey, Trunks?" She asked before he hung up the line.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I love you."

Trunks hesitated. "I know, baby."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

Trunks hung up lying on his bed. He sighed roughly knowing sooner or later Videl was going to open her mouth and everyone was going to know about the both of them and what he did.

His bedroom door suddenly flew open scaring the crap out of him, jumping a mile off his bed.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Ever heard of knocking?" He barked at his younger sister.

Bra ignored him. "As far as anyone knows, I snuck Pan out of the house last night to go to a movie and we ended up coming back here after words."

Trunks' face twisted stupidly. "You really think Gohan's going to believe that? What if he asks mom?"

"Mom already knows, Videl told her."

"What!" Trunks hollered. "Does everyone know!"

"Um…" Bra thought for a moment. "Me, Goten, and Videl."

"My life is over." He muttered.

"That's not everyone." She said, shrugging her shoulders. "I knew it was going to happen anyway."

"Whatever." He hissed, putting his hands over his eyes.

"Marron called." Bra said irritated. "Call her and I'll break every bone in your body."

"I'm not going to call her back. She pissed me off." He said, tossing his phone and rolled over.

"Be up before dinner." Bra said leaving.

Trunks grumbled. "Gohan's going to kill me..."

****

Author's Note- Aww mommy and daughter bonding thingie. It's cute! . I sure hope Gohan doesn't find out or there might not be a Trunks anymore, which may or may not be a good things considering…PLEASE REVIEW!

-Missy


	15. From Bad To Worse

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy writes Akira Toriyama.

****

'' Means thoughts

****

Future Trunks- 17

Pan-16

****

I Hate Everything About You

Chapter 15

****

From Bad To Worse

Gohan didn't go easy on her like Videl had that night. He keep saying things like "I thought we raised you better" and "I never thought I'd see the day you'd do something like this! I'm embarrassed and ashamed"

That was always nice to hear- He might as well have said she was a disappointment to top everything off, wait…he did. Just before he slammed the door she remembered hearing "You're a disappointment to your family!"

Gohan always had a way of making her feel like shit. Nothing was good enough for him. She didn't dress right, talk right, and her opinion was NEVER right. As though he was perfect…she remembered every story Chichi ever told her about him sneaking out of the house. He was a hypocrite.

Things were never this bad before, since she got out of that room he was always yelling at her. It was almost like he was a different person. Maybe alien parasites from another planet took over her father's mind causing him to be a constant asshole…nah she couldn't get that lucky.

She tried not thinking about it that night. She wanted to call Trunks like he had asked, but her father pulled the phone from her room along with the TV and computer. She had nothing better to do then cry herself to sleep and hope Gohan would leave for work without dropping in to yell at her some more.

…………….

Pan got her wish, after that night Gohan didn't say a word to her; in fact, he never said anything to her within day 3 of her being grounded. Two more days of silents didn't sound too bad to her.

On the morning of the forth day of punishment Pan was rudely woken by her mother ranting and raving on how they were going to be late for her doctors appointment. Gohan took longer to leave his morning then usual causing her to let Pan over sleep.

"Pan! Get up get dressed!" She hollered running back downstairs.

Pan groaned rolling off her bed. She lazily got to her feet, tugging to her closet and put on the first thing she got her hands on, which wasn't very appealing. Gray hooded sweatshirt reading 'Billabong' and a pair of jean pants with the knees torn out. To finish her outfit off she grabbed a blue pair of flip-flops.

She slumped down the stairs and met her mother at the front door who wore a look of disapproval on her face.

"I hope your not wearing that." She huffed.

Pan looked down at herself. "Does it look like I'm wearing anything other then his?" She asked sarcastically.

Videl opened the door angrily. "Fine, if your going to have that kind of attitude I'm not talking to you."

Pan sighed. 'Thank Kami for that' she thought following Videl to the doctor's office. They landed in the parking lot.

"Come here and I'll clean you up." Videl said, messing with Pan's hair.

"Stop it!" She barked, pushing her away. "I'm not a child mother!"

Videl scolded, walking into the doctor's office leaving Pan in the parking lot.

"Dende, strike me down!" Pan snapped, walking in behind her mother. She took a seat next to her and turned the other direction.

"Why do you have to be like that?" She asked.

"This isn't you not talking to me." Pan growled in reply.

"Fine!" Videl spat, crossing her arms.

After sitting there for more then a half an hour, Pan was sprawled out in her seat half asleep when a rather plump woman called her name.

"Son Pan?"

"Huh?" Pan asked, wiping the drool from her mouth. "Oh, I'm here." She said getting up.

Videl stood up as well.

"Um…mother." Pan said irritated. "I can go in by myself."

"But-"

"It's alright Mrs. Son. It's better for the doctor to talk to her alone on the subject of sex. She might not tell him everything if there's something she doesn't want you to know."

"Yeah." Pan said following the lady to the check up room.

"Have a seat."

Pan sat down on the small table in the corner of the room and sighed.

"I've got a few questions before the doctor comes in and I'm going to take your temperature and blood pressure."

Pan nodded her head.

"When's the last time you've seen a doctor?" She asked, while taking her temperature.

"Um…" Pan mumbled, thinking to herself. "When I was 8." She said nodding again.

The nurse looked at her strangely. She grabbed the chart scratching her head. "Your sixteen now, so you haven't been to the doctor in 8 years?"

"Yeah, that's about right."

"Ok, well, I'm going to get the doctor now." She said, turning to the door.

"It's a female, right?" Pan asked urgently.

"No, it's doctor James Livingston."

Pan shook her head franticly. "No, I need a female doctor!"

The nurse smiled sweetly making her want to punch her in the face.

"Don't be frightened honey. He's a very good doctor and he's young." She said winking and leaving the room.

He's young? Who cares if he's young! And what the hell was with the wink! There was no way in hell she was going to allow some strange guy to stick his fingers in her and feel around! She needed a female doctor damn it!

Pan fidgeted when doorknob shook. A man in his mid-20's with blonde hair and blue eyes entered the room smiling. Eh…he was cute, but that didn't change things!

"Good morning, Pan. I'm James" He said, pulling a stool put behind her.

Pan glared looking off to the side. "Yeah."

"I'm guessing you don't like doctors?" He asked, reading her chart.

"When it's this type of thing with a male doctor…yes!" She snapped. "I want a female doctor.

He smiled again. "Well, I'm sorry, but all the female doctor's are out for today."

"Then I'll set up another appointment." She said, jumping off the bed.

"Pan wait." He said, putting his hand up. "I understand you feel a bit uncomfortable, but I'm a professional and I'm just going to do my job. I'm not going to assault you if that's what your thinking"

Pan frowned sitting back down. "It's not that. I just have a thing about males…"

"What's that?" He asked.

"I don't like them touching me…at all." She admitted.

"Hmm…I see." He mumbled, reading through her chart again. "I don't think that's it since you're here to be put on birth control for having sexual intercourse."

"Not that it's any of your busy, but he's the only one I'll ever let touch me!" She snapped.

He sighed. "Well, if that's the case this is going to be hard, but I might not even have to touch you. I have some questions to ask first."

"I can handle that."

"When was the last time you had your period?" He asked.

"Um…" Pan said thinking. "I can't remember…it's been awhile. I know I haven't had it this month."

"Ok." He said writing something down on paper. "I take it you've only had one sexual partner?"

"Yes." She answered becoming irritated.

"Have the both of you been having unprotected sex?"

Pan mentally beat the shit out of herself. It was kinda hard not too when they didn't have any.

"Yes."

"Um…ok and how many times have you had unprotected sex?"

Pan raked her brain trying to remember. "9 or 10."

"And how many times all together have you had sex with or without protection?"

"Um…" Pan said becoming embarrassed. "9 or 10 times…" She answered.

He sighed deeply putting his pen down. "Pan, do you know how serious your actions are?"

Pan frowned. "Yes…"

"You could get an STD or become pregnant." He warned.

"Trunks doesn't have STDs!" She shouted angrily.

"Ok then you can become pregnant."

"I know that." She snapped. "Look, I don't need you to lecture me. I get enough of that from my parents."

"Well, Pan, I'm not prescribing you birth control until you take a pregnancies test." He said standing up.

"I'm not pregnant. I would know." She hissed.

"Will you allow me to check you?" He asked, caringly.

Pan frowned off to the side. "It's not going to hurt, is it?"

"No, it won't." He answered. "Change into the blue gown and I'll be back." He said leaving the room.

Pan growled taking her clothes off. "Just wait until I find Trunks! I'll make that fucker wear two condoms for putting me through this shit!" She snapped, putting on the plain blue hospital gown.

A few minutes later the doctor entered the room. "All undressed?" He asked sitting down.

"Yeah."

"Alright, can I get you to lay back on the table and put your feet against the metal rests?" He asked, standing in front of her with a tray.

Pan groaned in annoyance and did what he said. She covered her face with her hands; her naked lower half becoming exposed.

"Ok." He said putting in rubber gloves. "I'm going to take this cotton swab and scrape along your walls for tissue, ok?"

Pan nodded her head. She didn't even realize anything had happened when he told her he was done with that part.

"Now I'm going to feel around with my fingers, ok?" He asked.

"No." Pan said shaking her head.

"Don't worry. I do this a million times a day. All I'm thinking about is feeling for anything that's not where it's supposed to be." He said trying to calm her.

Pan sighed deeply and closed her eyes. "Ok…"

He slid two fingers inside and started pushing in different directions asking if it hurt or felt tender in certain places. She said not every time.

"Ok, Pan. All done. "He said, taking off the gloves.

Pan sat up, covering herself immediately. "Can I change now?" She asked.

"Yes, I'll be back with you results." He answered and left the room again.

"Goddamn it!" She spat getting dressed. "He's defiantly going to die for this!" She hissed sitting down on the table again.

He shortly returned and sat down. "Well, I have your tests results and it's-"

****

Another's Note- Mwahahaha!! You'll never know! NEVER!!! Ok, next chapter you might…I could just skip it! . Hehe, I'm bad!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!

-Missy


	16. Sugar Coated Lies

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy writes Akira Toriyama.

****

Future Trunks- 17

Pan-16

Goten-16

Marron-16

Bra-16

****

I Hate Everything About You

Chapter 16

****

Sugar Coated Lies

The door to the waiting room flew open as Pan came storming out. She walked passed Videl without saying a word, leaving the doctor's office.

"Pan?" Videl called trying to catch up. "How'd it go?" She asked.

"Fine." Pan mumbled in reply.

"Did he prescribe you anything?"

"Pills." She snapped taking off into the air, leaving her mother in a puff of dust.

Videl followed. "What's wrong?" She asked. "You seem angry."

Pan growled speeding up. "Nothing."

Videl decided it would be better to stop questioning her for the time being. Pan only spoke in one-worded sentences when she was upset. She just hoped she'd be over her mood swing before Gohan got home that night.

Pan want straight to her room, locking the door before Videl had time to say another word. She pulled a bottle of pills from her sweater pocket and threw them on the bed.

"Prenatal pills." She said, flopping on her bed next to them. "Dad's going to kill me."

Tears stained her cheeks as she opened the bottle and took one of the orange colored horse pills. She put the lid back on and threw them across the room into her closet.

"I'm going to kill Trunks." She grumbled, wrapping her arms around her pillowing, crying herself to sleep. She woke hours later from the sound of the front door closing. Gohan was home.

Crawling out of bed, she figured dinner had to be done. Dinner was always done when her father got off work. He appreciated her mother more than anyone else in the house it seemed.

She mopped down the stairs into the dinning room where her father sat reading through some papers. She sat down at the table lazily waiting for her mother to enter the room so she could eat and get back to her room before he found something to yell at her for.

While twiddling her fingers, Gohan dropped his papers, looking in her direction.

'Please don't be looking at me! Please don't be looking at me!' She pleaded to herself.

"Pan?" Gohan asked.

'Damn it' She thought.

"Yes?" She asked not looking up.

"How was your day?" He asked calmly.

"Fine." She answered in becoming confused. Since when did he talk to her in a normal tone?

Videl entered the room before he could continue questioning her with what they were having for dinner. With appetite her father had and her mother's cooking he'd already forgotten.

Pan sat in silence as her parents talked about what happened that day. She obviously didn't have much to say since she slept half the day away, but it didn't matter. It was either sleeping or staring at the walls in her room.

When everyone was finished Pan stood to clear the table when Gohan stood with his own plate in hand. She looked at him oddly.

"Let your mother and I clear the table. There's something I want to talk to you about." He said, taking her plate into the kitchen.

Did her mother tell him? She promised she wouldn't. She was so dead!

Gohan entered the room alone, sitting next to her.

"Look, Pan. I know we haven't been getting along lately, but I'm only doing this to teach you a less. You have to understand you're not an adult and don't make the rules."

"But it was my birthday." Pan interrupted.

"Don't say anything, just hear me out." Gohan said calming. "Turning 16 is a big thing for girls and it was wrong of us to try and keep you from having fun, but that doesn't mean you can sneak out of the house. I can't remember how we got like this Pan. You used to call me Daddy and hug me every morning before I went to work and got home from work. I know your growing up, but it's almost like we're enemies." He explained.

Pan put her head down. "I'm sorry."

"Well, I think you've learned your lesson, don't you think?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." She answered.

Gohan sighed. "You're off being grounded."

Pan lifted her head smiling. "Really?" She asked.

"Yes, really."

"Thank you!" She said jumping out of her seat and hugging him.

Gohan wore the look of shock, but hugged her back. "Don't think your going to be let off so easily next time.

"I won't." She said running up the stairs. She jumped on her bed, grabbing the phone dialing Trunks' number again.

…………….

Trunks was in his bedroom with his headphones on listening to his Three Days Grace CD jumping around like a moron. Whoever thought him to dance needed to be shot. He couldn't hear his phone ringing.

Pan was about to hang up when he finally saw the blue flashing lights of his cell phone.

"Shit!" He shouted, tossing the headphones to the ground, running for his cell. He tripped over a pile of dirty laundry.

"AHHHH!!" He shouted, landing face first to the floor. He flung his hand to the bed and snatched his phone.

"Hello?!" He asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Trunks? Are you ok?" Pan asked.

Trunks sighed hearing her voice. "I'm good. "He answered.

"What took you so long to answer?"

"Um…" He muttered. "I was in the bathroom." He answered, saving himself the embarrassment.

"Oh, my father ungrounded me." She said happily.

"Cool." He replied, getting off the floor, sitting at his desk.

Pan smiled. "Wanna hang out?"

Trunks bit his bottom lip. "I'd love to, but I've got plans with Goten."

"Oh." She said disappointed.

"Why don't you hangout with Bra or something?" He asked trying to cheer her up.

"Is she there?"

"Yeah, I'll have her call you, ok?" He asked.

"Ok." She said quietly.

Trunks frowned. "I missed you."

Pan cracked a side smile. "Really?" She asked.

"Yes, really." He answered. "Why don't you come over tomorrow and I'll show you just how much I've missed you."

Pan giggled. "Ok."

"Good."

"I love you, Trunks."

"I know baby. Goodbye."

"Bye."

……………..

Moments later she got a call from Bra.

"Hey girl." She said.

"Oh, hey Bra." Came Pan's reply.

"Trunks said your feeling pretty blue. Wanna hangout at the mall?"

Pan sighed. "As long as you don't make me try on any of those dresses I hate so much."

Bra chuckled. "No, I'm not. Get ready and I'll be over in a bit."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

Pan dug through her dresser picking out her favorite red shirt with yellow trim, her pale blue pants, orange headband, fingerless back gloves, and black shoes. She sighed happily feeling like her old self again.

****

Author's Note- Some of you have been leaving review saying things like 'please don't make Pan pregnant because it's totally typical and unoriginal.' Well, yes, Pan is pregnant obviously, but it's not going to be a typical Trunks/Pan fanfiction. There are going to be twists and turns making it unique on it's own. Trust me, it's not going to be the same ole same ole. I promise . PLEASE REVIEW!!

****

-Missy


	17. The End of You and Me

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy writes Akira Toriyama.

****

Future Trunks- 17

Pan-16

Goten-16

Marron-16

Bra-16

****

I Hate Everything About You

Chapter 17

****

The End of You and Me

"So, what's the deal with you and my brother?" Bra asked landing outside the mall next to Pan.

"It's complicated." She answered with a shrug. "He's the most confusing person I've ever met in my life."

"Of course." Bra chuckled. "He's a guy and all guys are confusing. It's impossible to figure out the opposite sex."

"I guess, but my understanding was they were afraid of me and I liked it." Pan smirked.

"Yes, I know." Bra said direly. "Come on, let's get shopping!"

Pan groaned as Bra made her way into the mall. Shopping with Bra was a total and complete nightmare. She'd rather be ripped apart by wild animals. She gloomily followed her into the wall straight into a Wet Seal clothing store causing her to cringe.

"Bra, you know I hate this place." She wined as preps from her school glared at her.

"Oh come off, Pan." She said turning to her. "I have something I want you to try on."

"No! You promised not to make me try anything on." She growled.

Bra smirked. "I promised I wouldn't make you try on any dresses. You never said anything about shirts, shoes, pants, or skirts." She explained happily.

Pan wined being drug to the changing rooms.

"Try this on and I won't bother you the rest of the night."

Pan sighed defeated. "Fine." She snapped grabbing the shirt, skirt, and shoes from her. She made a 'yuck' face holding the shirt in front of herself.

"You've got to be kidding." She hissed.

"Shut up or I will make you try on a dress. I have pink one in sight that's perfect." She threatened.

"Eeep!" Pan squeaked getting dressed.

She put on a black leather corset, a black leather mini shirt, and matching boots. She wouldn't be caught dead in public wearing something like this. Thank god she didn't have to buy it. It was probably way to expensive anyway.

"Oh my god! You look awesome!" Bra squealed letting herself into Pan's dressing room.

Pan glared putting her hands on her hips. "I look like some hussy out of a movie!"

"Don't be silly. I wear corsets all the time." She said messing with the hooks in the back.

"Point made." She smirked. "This is something a person should wear for Halloween. Does it look like Halloween?" She snapped.

Bra smiled. "Nope."

"Get me out of this thing. I want to leave." Pan growled.

"Ok." Bra said leaving the room.

Pan undressed and threw the clothes at her. "If there's nothing here you want let's go."

"There is." She answered putting them on the counter.

Pan narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing?" She hissed suspiciously.

"Buying them." She answered calmly.

"Why?"

"Because you look good in them." She said handing the lady a credit card.

"Bra, you're wasting your money 'cause I'm never wearing that."

The lady put everything in a bag and handed it to her. "I have a feeling someday you will."

"I hate you." Pan hissed.

Bra smirked. "No you don't," She said pushing the bags into her arms.

Pan muttered things following her out of the store. On their way through the mall Bra picked up 7 pairs of shoes, 3 skirts, 7 pairs of pants, 5 dresses, and 11 shirts. Pan was left carrying half the begs.

"Well, let's stop and get something to drink." Bra smiled dropping her begs off at a table. Pan did the same and flopped down in a chair. Following Bra around the mall sure was exhausting.

Bra returned with two slushy. "We should go shopping more often."

Pan rolled her eyes. "How 'bout no?"

Bra laughed. "I'll make a girl out of you one day, Pan."

"Not if I can help it." She replied chuckling.

Pan took a drink of her slushy when something in the background caught her attention. She couldn't see very well since Bra's head was in the way, but she knew it was a person with lavender colored hair.

"Is that Trunks?" She asked looking around Bra.

"Where?" She asked turning to look at the ground of people sitting around a table on the other side of the room.

"What's he doing here?" Pan asked. "He said he was hanging out with Goten, but it doesn't look like he's over there."

Bra caught some of Marron's blonde hair hidden behind Trunks and tried blocking Pan's view. "Um…maybe he's in the bathroom or something…"

"Maybe, let's go say hi." Pan said standing up.

Bra grabbed her arm. "No, let's not bother them and just leave."

Pan snatched her arm away. "I haven't seem my either of them for a week. I'm going over there."

Bra tried holding her back, but Pan pushed through her and walked over to where Trunks was sitting. Every single person Trunks was sitting with was a friend of Marron's.

Pan smiled putting her hand on Trunks' shoulder. "Trunks I-"

She stopped coming into view of Marron whom had her arm wrapped tight around Trunks'.

"Pan!" Trunks gasped in shock standing up quickly. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

Pan let go of him. "No, I suspect you wouldn't."

Marron crossed her arms looking the other direction.

Trunks pulled her off to the side. "It's not what you think…"

"Oh really." She snapped backing away from him. "That's bullshit. I knew something was going on, but I didn't want to believe it."

"Nothings going on." Trunks said in attempt to convince her.

"Stop lying to me Trunks!" She growled.

Trunks lost his look of innocents. "Fine, we've been sleeping together since you've been grounded." He answered truthfully.

Pan's bottom lip started to tremble as something started crushing down on her chest like a ton of bricks.

"You…you promise." She whispered.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "I've told you once, some things have to be broken besides, what's a promise anyway?" He asked. "You can't see it, feel it, or smell it, so it's practically nothing."

"But I gave you…the things that happened between us. You told me you cared." She mumbled as tears filled her eyes.

"Those things still matter." Trunks said putting his hand on her shoulder. "So I messed around a little when you weren't there. That doesn't mean my feelings for you have changed."

Pan snapped his hand away. "You haven't changed at all."

Trunks sighed irritated. "No, I've changed. I have feelings for you, don't I?"

"Do you even care that you've hurt me?" She asked wiping tears from her cheeks.

"I don't see any reason for you to be hurt. Marron means nothing to me." He explained.

"So, you hurt me just to have meaningless sex with her?!" Pan snapped.

"Oh knock it off! It's not like we're dating or anything!" Trunks shouted.

Marron got up and walked over to them standing next to Trunks.

"Yeah, Pan. It's not like your dating." She said snobbishly.

Seeing Marron, Bra got up and stood next to Pan.

"Who the hell asked you?" She hissed.

"Promises are so over rated." She said ignoring Bra. "Lies on the other hand are unfairly under rated." She smirked.

The tears were flowing like a river down Pan's cheeks now. "This is it, Trunks. I never want to see you again. This is the end of you and me." She said turning and running away.

"Good! He doesn't want to see you again either!" Marron shouted behind her.

Bra glared taking the lid off her drink. "Whore!" She spat throwing it in her face.

Marron froze with her mouth open as the cold ice from Bra's drink slid from her face down her chest.

Trunks busted out laughing only to have a firm hand slam across his face to silence him. Bra dropped her hand after slapping him and glared.

"You asshole! I don't have a brother!" She snapped turning and storming off in the direction Pan went.

Trunks looked at Marron in shock as a red stinking handprint formed along his cheek.

****

Another's Note- Grrr! I love Trunks, but I really know how to make him an asshole. o.0 Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!

-Missy


	18. Rundown

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy writes Akira Toriyama.

****

Future Trunks- 17

Pan-16

Goten-16

Marron-16

Bra-16

****

I Hate Everything About You

Chapter 18

****

Rundown

"Pan wait!" Bra shouted running behind her.

"Stop following me! I want to be alone!" Pan snapped jumping into the air, leaving Bra standing in the Mall Parking Lot.

Bra looked down frowning. "I'm so sorry, Pan."

Pan didn't know where she was going, but it really didn't matter as long as she was far away from that place. Instead of crying like a pathetic little girl she channeled all her pain into anger. Trunks and Marron didn't hurt her; they pissed her off, which wasn't a smart thing to do.

Instead of tearing her apart, it made her realize how stupid she had been. How could she have really trusted Trunks in the first place? The one person who made her life hell from day one? She should have known something like this would happen, but she never would have suspected Marron.

They weren't very good friends to begin with, however. She was always jealous of Pan for being Bra's best friend. She almost acted like she stole Bra from her, but she remembered Bra way before remembering Marron.

She wasn't going to let them get away with embarrassing her in front of all those people. She'd make both of them pay 'cause no one makes a fool out of her and gets away with it. She didn't know how she was going to do it, only that she had to do something. She figured she's let whatever happens happen, so she went looking for them.

…………..

Shortly after Trunks took Marron home. Her parents had gone on vacation leaving the house empty.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked Trunks stopping outside the front door of her house.

Trunks sighed. "No, I've gotta get home. Bra's probably raising hell right about now."

Luckily, no one noticed the black figure moving in the trees behind them as Pan creped, peering at them through the bushes. She could feel her heart start to race, her temples pulsating in anger.

"I'm worried." Marron huffed wrapping her arms around Trunks. "What of she tries to do something? She has quit a temper on her."

Trunks wrapped his arms around her waist smiling. "Don't worry about her. She's wrapped around my little finger." He smirked kissing her.

'WRAPPED AROUND HIS LITTLE FINGER!' Pan thought digging her nails into the bark of the tree.

"I may have taken her virginity, but she's still naïve and innocent as ever. I'll just do a little sweet talking and it'll be like she never found out." He said smugly.

Pan just about ripped the tree she had her fingers dug into out of the ground, which she would use to beat the both of them to death, but held back and released the tree as something vicious popped into her head.

"Innocent and naïve, huh?" She whispered smirking. "I guess I'll have to show you how innocent I really am."

Trunks kissed Marron one last time before she turned opening the front door. Pan watched Trunks leave, her eyes darkening. There was something about the smile on her face that was almost evil. She didn't leave until she was sure Trunks was far enough away not to sense her energy.

…………..

Arriving home, Trunks was shocked that Bra wasn't waiting in the living room to scream at him like she usually did when he'd done something to piss her off. Thinking he was the only one home at the moment, he went upstairs to his room. Opening the door, he found he wasn't the only one there as Goten sat on his bed.

"Goten?" He asked looking confused. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't answer at first; he just sat there staring at his hands that were clenched together in front of him.

"How long have we been friends?" He asked calmly.

"Look, if this is about Pan-"

"Answer the question." Goten hissed becoming irritated.

Trunks sighed pulling the hair out of his eyes. "I don't know, 14 years maybe." He answered.

"And how long have we been best friends?" He asked calmly again.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "14 years, you know that! Why are you questioning me?" He snapped.

"In the 14 years of our friendship what ever gave you the impression you could hurt my ness the way you did?" He asked now looking up at Trunks with intense eyes.

Trunks mouth dropped open do say something, but hesitated for a few seconds.

"Don't try and pin loyalty one me, Goten. You and me have been doing this for along time. You know the game! One girl isn't enough, so you have another one on the side." He explained.

Goten jumped up grabbing Trunks by the throat slamming him into the wall.

"It's not some girl! It's Pan!" He yelled.

Trunks grabbed Goten's hand. "Don't think I don't care about her because I do-."

Goten silenced him by squeezing harder. "DON'T YOU DARE GODDAMN IT! DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU CARE ABOUT HER AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"You knew me better then anyone! You should have known something like this would happen! All you had to do was tell me to back off and I would have." Trunks snapped.

Goten released him. "It wouldn't have mattered even if I did. By the time we knew something was going on she was already in love with you, besides, I thought my best friend wouldn't do something like this." He hissed.

Trunks rubbed his throat standing up straight. "I've always had a way of making girls love me. Getting Pan back won't be very difficult."

Goten's fist flew up hitting him full force in the jaw before he had time to block. He flew back hitting the wall.

"Stay away from her Trunks or I'll kill you!" Goten yelled jumping out an open bedroom window, which was obviously how he'd gotten into Trunks' room in the first place.

Blood trickled down Trunks bottom lip as he got up running to the window. "I'll fix this and forgive you for punching me! It'll be as though none of this even happened! You'll see!"

Trunks turned wiping the blood from his lip. "You'll see." He muttered.

****

Author's Note- Hmm…I don't have much to say about his chapter other then it's short and HAHAHA!! Goten punked his ass!! . PLEASE REVIEW!!

****

-Missy


	19. Tainted Love

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy writes Akira Toriyama.

Song lyrics have been slightly altered for the story. I don't own it!!

****

Future Trunks- 17

Pan-16

Goten-16

Marron-16

Bra-16

****

I Hate Everything About You

Chapter 19

****

Tainted Love

Pan threw the front doors open, punching a huge hole in the wall with the knob, storming up the stair to her bedroom giving it little thought. It was a good thing her parents were in town at a dinner party for Gohan's work or she would have been sushi.

She rampaged through her room throwing things everywhere not caring if she broke something, searching for the black and blue lettering of the Wet Seal shopping bag. She found it half smashed under her bed.

She snatched it from the ground pouring everything inside of it on her bed. She removed her shirt and bra tossing them to the floor. She picked through the pile finding the sleeveless corset top Bra had gotten her.

"Guess Bra was right. I was going to need this someday." She said with a smirk.

If she was going to torture Trunks she might as well play into his main weakness, which was sex and everything having to do with it! He was a typical sex-crazed man. No. Boy.

She had some difficulty hooking her top in the back, but she was in no big hurry. She had all night to do what she was going to do. She didn't have everything planned out, but she had a pretty good idea. It involved Trunks and Marron getting hurt, which was good enough for her. She's just play it by ear.

Next was the leather skirt and black knee high boots. Thank god they had a thicker heal to them or she would have fallen down the stairs breaking her neck. She moved quickly to the bathroom digging through her mother's make-up case.

Videl normally didn't wear make-up, but she managed to find black eyeliner, which was exactly what she was looking for. She did her best putting it on since she'd only seen Bra do it a few times. After poking herself in the eye twice she managed to put it on like a pro.

She turned to the body mirror in the bathroom looking herself over.

"Heh! Bra wasn't joking. I _do_ look hot!" She smirked turning in front of the mirror admiring the slim shapes of her thighs, hips, and ass.

"Guess I never realized before." She said adjusting her cleavage.

She turned out of the bathroom smirking as she walked down the stairs. She flipped her long black hair over her shoulders opening the front room.

****

Sometimes I feel I've got to  
Run away, I've got to  
Get away  
From the pain that you drive into the heart of me

Pan gasped taking a step forward realizing Trunks was standing in the doorway leaning against the door jam with a smirk matching the one she previously had coming down the stairs. He cocked his head to the side letting his eyes roam her body.

Pan took a step back stumbling into the living room in shock. She didn't think he had the balls to show his face anywhere this house.

"Where do you think your going wearing something like that?" He smirked walking in and closing the door quietly behind him.

Pan shot him a glare. "That's not any of your goddamn business!"

Trunks chuckled locking the door. "Yes it is." He relied.

Pan moved behind the couch trying to put space between them. "You've lost the privilege of knowing where I go."

****

The love we share  
Seems to go nowhere  
I've lost my lights  
I toss and turn I can't sleep at night

"I don't think so. Don't forget I own you." He hissed, moving towards her.

"No one owns me!" She snapped stepping back a few more feet. The look in his eyes was starting to frighten her. She'd seen him mad, which she never found intimidating, but this was different. This was the look of anger, lust, and revenge. Revenge for what she didn't know. If anyone was to have revenge it was her.

"I've owned you since that night in the hyper lock chamber." He said smiling smugly.

"Taking someone's virginity doesn't mean you own them! It was a mistake in the first place!" She snapped balling her hands into fists.

Trunks jumped over the couch smashing her against a wall before she could even think of escaping.

****

Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a girl could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love  
Tainted love

"That's a fucking lie if I've ever heard one!" He growled pinning her hands to the wall. "You can't stand here and tell me you didn't love every minute of it!"

Pan fought her own feelings. He loathed the man before her, but couldn't hold back blushing. He still made her heart skip a beat and she hated it. How could she love someone so cold?

"I could have gotten it somewhere else." She hissed slowly letting every word slide off the tip of her tongue.

Trunks growled in frustration releasing her wrist. He scooped her off the ground roughly spreading her legs crushing her to the wall by her hips. He slammed himself between her legs grinding his erection against her softness.

"Ahhh…" She whimpered feeling his need.

****

Now I know I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away  
You don't really want any more from me

"There is no one else! Never has been and never will be!" He snapped looking into her eyes lustfully.

"Like you said, Trunks. I could have any guy I want." She grinned breathing into his ear. He grunted suddenly nuzzling her neck.

Perfect! Her plan was already working. He wanted her bad, but wasn't going to get her.

"Marron doesn't mean anything to me. You're the one I want no questions asked." He whispered kissing her neck.

Pan's eyelids fluttered as he continued his assault on her sensitive flesh. She had to do something fast before it was too late and she found herself giving into him.****

"You think that's going to change things?" She asked coldly. "That's just made things worse! I'm so happy you betrayed me for a meaningless fuck!" She yelled hitting the center of his neck with the side of her hand.

****

To make things right  
You need someone to hold you tight  
You think love is to pray  
But I'm sorry I don't pray that way

"Fuck!" Trunks yelled as an electric shock of pain shot from his neck through his entire body. He pulled away dropping her to her feet.

"You better get used to that feeling 'cause I'm going to make your life a living hell!"

Trunks shook his head regaining himself. "Your not going to fight me, Pan. I always win!"

Pan chuckled. "In the past you've won, but not anymore. I've learned your weaknesses and plan on using them against you."

"I have no weaknesses." He snapped letting his eyes trace her curves under the tight black leather.

"Oh, no?" She smirked. "I've already started."

Trunks raised his eyebrows in confusion. "What are you-" He paused and smirked nodding his head. "You really think dressing like that is going to distract me?"

Pan smiled innocently putting her finger between her lips lightly biting on it. "I don't know what your talking about Trunks." She said childishly. "I don't think it's going to distract you. I know it is."

Trunks winced feeling his pants tighten. "Knock off the fucking games and get your sweet ass over here before you really get me mad."

Pan dropped her finger from her mouth looking bored. "Sorry, Trunks. The only action your going to get tonight is from Rose Palm and her five sisters." She taunted walking around him to the door. "Or you could always find your whore!"

Trunks spun around grabbing her by her wrist before she could make it out the door.

****

Don't touch me please  
I cannot stand the way you tease  
I love you though you hurt me so  
Now I'm going to pack my things and go  
Touch me baby, tainted love  
Touch me baby, tainted love  
Touch me baby, tainted love

"You're not going anywhere! You're going to come upstairs with me without another word!" He ordered.

That was it. He'd pissed her off for the last time that night.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF ME!" She screamed punching him in the exact spot Goten had. There was now a giant cut pouring blood.

"You stupid bi-"

Pan silenced him by kneeing him in the stomach. He gasped bending over as she balled her hands together slamming them down on Trunks' back. He fell chest first to the ground gasping for air since she knocked it out of him.

"I have some other business to take care of before I finish this with you, so don't go far and don't bother looking for me. I promise your not going to find me."

Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a girl could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love  
Tainted love  
Tainted love

She left him on the ground as she fly into the air. She wore a grin on her face becoming happy with herself. She finally proved he had no control whatsoever over her now.

"I wonder what my good friend Marron is doing." She said out loud smirking deviously.

…………

Well, I'm pleased with his chapter. . There's always room for a good Trunks getting his ass kicked! Tell me what you think! PLEASE REVIEW!!

-Missy


	20. Strawberry Gashes

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy writes Akira Toriyama.

****

-Warning- This chapter is rated R for language and violence. Hint at vampirism.

****

Future Trunks- 17

Pan-16

Goten-16

Marron-16

Bra-16

****

I Hate Everything About You

Chapter 20

****

Strawberry Gashes

Pan landed in front of Marron's house noticing the only light on in the house was coming from her room upstairs. She figured she'd be polite and let herself in not to bother her in whatever she was doing. She really was a good friend after all unlike some people.

Pan closed the door slowly making sure not to make a noise. She heard Marron upstairs singing and shuttered. She had a high pitched whiny voice and was way off key. She couldn't hit a note if her life depended on it. It sounded like she was strangling a cat up there. She felt like strangling herself just to end her suffering, but then again, strangling Marron sounded like a much better idea.

She walked through the living room looking at all the little knick-knacks Krillin and 18 had collected over the years. They were mostly pieced of crap, but they held some sentimental value to them. She smiled finding a picture of them on their Honeymoon in Tahiti. She slide it to the side finding another picture of everyone close to them.

First row left to right: Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Goku, and Vegeta. Trunks had his arm around Goten's shoulder with giant smiles on their face as Gohan hand his hands on the shoulders of his wife Videl standing in front of him. Goku was giving Vegeta bunny ears as he stood there looking as cold as ever not wanting to have his picture taken.

Second row left to right: Videl, Chichi, and 18. Videl had her hands on top of Gohan's as Chichi had her face turned to the side yelling at Trunks and Goten for their shenanigans while having their picture taken. 18 stood arms crossed smiling straight at the camera.

Third row center: Krillin holding both hands into the air two stubby little fingers sticking out in the peace sign smiling widely.

Last row left to right: Bra, Pan and, Marron. Bra was clinging with her arms wrapped around Pan's neck flashing her pearly whites with her eyes shut tight as they kneeled in front of the group. Pan was laughing trying to keep her balance as Marron lay across the ground in front of them one hand holding up her head, the other stretched across her body smiling much like her mother.

Pan's lips betrayed her by forming a smile remembering that day, it was the day the three of them had promised nothing would ever come between them. "We made a promise…" She whispered ripping that damn annoying smile from her face.

She threw the picture to the ground crushing it with her heel. What use are good memories when they end up leading to bad ones? Her life managed to be destroyed in a matter of days. She didn't care what happened anymore. She no longer felt goodness on her heart.

She took a deep breath walking stealthy to the stairs slowly creeping up them. Marron's bedroom door was cracked allowing her to see what the little tramp was doing.

The blonde was sitting in front of her vanity mirror brushing her hair. She hadn't the slightest clue Pan was just 5 feet from where she sat. She lifted a clenched fist to the door knocking on it lightly as she possibly could.

Marron spun around in her seat staring at the door wide eyed. "Trunks…is that you?" She asked her lips forming a sly grin. "I knew you couldn't pass up my offer."

Haha stupid bitch…She was so wrong!

Pan slowly pushed the door open holding back from tearing it off the wall and beating her senseless with it. oo00oo how she's love too!

Marron's face turned white as a ghost and her heart stopped beating as Pan in all her black leather came into view.

"Sorry, Trunks couldn't make it. He has other engagements." Pan smirked putting her hands on her hips.

Marron scooted out of her seat slowly getting to her feet stumbling a little. "Wh-what do you want fr-from me?" She asked unsteadily.

"To talk." She replied snickered wildly to herself. She had her scared shitless.

"Wh-why are you wear-wearing clothes like that?" She asked stepping backwards as Pan moved towards her. Before Pan answered she had the blonde shrinking into the corner of her room looking ever so pathetic.

"I've decided to take your advice for once." Pan said titling her head. She parted her lips seductively trapping the girl between her and the wall putting one hand just above her shoulder on the wall.

"I figured if I look and act like a slut I'd be a slut…just…like…you." She whispered letting her tongue slide against her upper lip on pronouncing the L's in her sentence.

Much to the blonde's shock Pan grabbed her by the collar of her nightgown kissing her roughly. Marron's arms flailed around Pan's head as she forced her tongue into her mouth.

"MMMMMMM!!" Marron mumbled into a scream shoving her off of her.

Pan fell back into the chair in front of the vanity laughing mockingly.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" She screamed wiping her lips and tongue. "You're a lesbian!"

Pan's laughter abruptly broke off into a glare. "Why not?" She snarled. "Trunks spread that rumor around school, so if people want to believe I'm a lesbian I might as well be one!"

"Your-your sick!" Marron cried.

"I know." She whispered smiling wickedly.

Marron clenched her teeth together in a frightened whimpered and tried running passed her out of the room, but was caught by her hair and pulled back against Pan's body.

"Where do you think your going? The funs just beginning!" She asked dragging her bottom lip across Marron's cheek as tears fell from her eyes.

She was terrorizing…torturing…and she loved it…

"Let go of me!" She asked whimpering with her neck contorted against Pan's shoulder.

"Is it true?" Pan asked gripping her arm roughly.

Marron gasped in pain as her arm bruised under Pan's angry hand. "Is what true?"

"Do blondes really have more fun?" She asked throwing Marron's body to the floor tearing out a piece of her hair.

"AHHH!!" She screamed hitting the floor cradling the throbbing patch of missing hair.

Pan laughed evilly testing the softness of her hair against her cheek. "Better switch conditioners honey. You've got spit ends." She taunted glancing at the chunk of hair. "Your roots are brown?" She asked. "Ha! I knew it! Your not ever a natural blonde! You fucking fake!" She yelled kicking her in the ribs.

A choked scream of pain erupted from Marron's mouth as she gasped for oxygen. She held her hand against her chest to protected herself from any other attacks feeling that she'd broken one of her ribs.

Pan became bored watching her crawling around on the floor and decided it would be a good time to do what she had come there for in the first place.

"Well my dear Marron." She said grabbing her by her shoulders. "I'm afraid the time has come to get what you deserve my lovely."

Pan yanked her to her feet dragging her into the hallway. "I promise it won't hurt much." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Then again…promises or so over rated when lies are unfairly under rated." She hissed throwing her over the stair railing.

Marron screamed, her legs and arms flailing in the air coming to halt as soon as she hit the floor causing a loud thud followed a seconded later with a crack.

"Ohhh…" She moaned laying there for a few moments, her body raking her pain starting from her arm.

Pan lazily walked down the stairs one foot in front of the other watching Marron with dark eyes pull herself into a sitting position.

"You-You've broken my arm." She winced cradling it to her breast.

"Nah." Pan replied. "The fall broke you arm. **_I _**didn't do anything." She explained standing over her.

"Please, don't do this." She whimpered beginning to sob once again.

Pan's right eye started twitching. "Don't do this? Don't DO THIS!" She shouted. "Did that ever cross your mind when you fucked the man I love!" She screamed picking her up from the floor throwing her over the sofa on top of the glass coffee table, which shattered underneath her cutting her the back of her neck, back hands, arms, and legs.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch!" She growled walking around the couch pulling her to her feet once again.

Marron's body was shaking from all the painful cuts that seemed to be pouring blood like it was going out of style.

"Why couldn't you have just kept your fucking legs shut!" She hollered launching her into a bunch of glass shelving. Marron was probably starting to regret her parents buying so many things of glass.

"Pan, please…" She whimpered spitting up blood.

Seeing her lying there covered in blood in no way chipped the block of ice that had formed around Pan's heart. It felt as though she wasn't even human anymore. Something about the smell of blood was setting her soul on fire.

Saiyan's are carnivores by nature, but she'd never longed for the tasted of blood like this in her life as her head dizzied from her fuming rage. She needed something from the girl laying at her feet and wouldn't be satisfied until she got it.

Realizing what it was she wanted he once again grabbed the girl by the collar of her gown and lifted her becoming face to face. Her eyes burned through to Marron's very soul feeding off of her fear. It sparked a fire inside of her she never knew was there.

"They'll have to find your teeth to identify you when I'm done." She whispered sinking her fangs into the soft flesh of Marron's neck. She screamed in pain as darkness consumed her falling limp in her arms.

Pan let her body drop to the ground as blood dripped from her lips down her chin. She turned slowly around with her arms at her sides clenching and unclenching her hands into fists. She rotated her head from one side to the other as liquid fire rushed through her veins.

Never had she felt so alive! So Energized! She could feel fire rushing through her ready to explode at any given moment. She needed more! More of this new life she's started for herself and _nothing _was going to get in her way!

Pan turned walking to the door. "See you around Marron." She chuckled walking out of the house. She wore a blank expression on her face as the house blew up into a raging inferno not more then 5 feet behind her.

The last thing to be since in front of burning house was Pan's smirking face.

****

Author's Note- Oh crap…I think Pan has finally lost it this time. She just murdered Marron! **PLEASE REVIEW!!**

****

-Missy


	21. The Fire Breathes

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy writes Akira Toriyama.

Warning Feeling free to post this little tiny lemon chapter, so if you don't wanna read please don't and please don't turn me in. I was good enough to take the major ones out.

****

Future Trunks- 17

Pan-16

Goten-16

Marron-16

Bra-16

****

I Hate Everything About You

Chapter 21

****

The Fire Breathes

Pan's movements where so erratic he had a hard time pin pointing her exact location. One minute her energy would becoming from the city and the next from out in the middle of the ocean to the far out reaches of the forest. How could she be moving that fast and why?

It wasn't long, however, until she finally made up her mind settling in the city. He followed her energy to a Night Club called Angel Dust known for it's illegal sales of dangerous narcotics hence the name 'Angel Dust'.

How'd she get into a place like that without flashing some form of I.D. proving to be 18 or older, but thinking about he remembered what she was wearing. Good thing for Trunks, he had a fact idea giving people the idea he was 21. Complements of his probably ex-best friend.

Wasting no time he got into the club to start searching for her. Something big had to be going down since the place was flooded with people from one side to the other. He made his way towards the bar being bumped and grinded every so often by lustful looking women wanting to take him home with them tonight. Sometimes he wished he hadn't been boring looking that good…sometimes.

"What can I get ya?" Asked the Bar Tender when he finally dodged his way out of the crowd of people. She was an attractive red head with freckles on her nose.

"Uh, nothing, I'm actually looking for a girl." He said leaning against the bar.

"There are lots of girls here. I'm sure a good-looking guy like you won't have a hard time finding a girl." She replied with a hint of flirtation.

Trunks couldn't help, but grin. "No, I'm actually looking for a specific girl wearing a black leather top, mini skirt, and thigh high boots."

The red head turned to the side picking up a glass to clean it. "I see a lot of girl's, can't remember them all. Guess your own your own."

"Gee, thanks way." He hissed sarcastically pushing himself from the bar. He wasn't going to be getting help anytime soon.

He figured if she wasn't at the bar she had to be on the dance floor. Pan was never one for dancing, but she wasn't herself so he'd be expecting the opposite of everything that's her normal.

As he made his way through the gyrating bodies on the dance floor he spotted her. She had her arms wrapped around some guys neck grinding her hips into him. Every muscle in his body tightened as the guy ran his hands down her slender waist stopping to rest on the curves of her ass.

Despite how pissed off this was making him he couldn't help, but notice how hot she looked. He never really took the time to realize just how trully beautiful she was. She looked so grown up and the way she was moving her body…god she was sexy! What the hell did he want Marron for when he had someone like her!

Well, getting back to the male hormonal rage part…

Trunks balled his hands into fists deciding he had seen enough. Moving towards them through the crowd a smirk pulled at the corners of Pan's lips. She felt Trunks' Ki jump dramatically knowing he had found her. Of course she knew he was there. She made damn sure he knew where she was.

"Hey!" Trunks snapped tapping on the guy's shoulder punching him straight in the nose as soon as he turned around dropping him to his knees. Luckily for Trunks no one in the club gave a shit since fights were a common thing.

"Well, if it isn't my knight in shining armor to rescue me." Pan growled pulling him against her. "What took you so long lover?"

A thin lavender eyebrow rose looking down at her. "What are you doing in a place like this Pan?" He asked inches away from her full cherry lips.

"Dancing of course." She smiled sweetly mocking him.

"You know what I mean." He hissed placing his hands on her hips as she rocked into him much like she did the other guy, but with more enthusiasm.

"Just trying to have a good time." She whispered kissing him just below his earlobe.

"Ahhh…we really need to talk." He groaned fighting the urge to take her into one of the back rooms and ravishing her. She must have been thinking the same thing as she pulled him by his collar off into one of the VIP rooms. There was a person mini bar with a king size bed in the middle of the room.

"How'd you get a room like this?" He asked hearing the door close and lock behind him. Skilled fingers slid from Trunks' back around his muscular abs and up his firm pecks carefully working the buttons of his shirt.

"I have my ways." She answered kissing the back of his neck.

A shiver shot through his body feeling her tender touches as she removed his shirt. He turned in her arms holding her close.

"I'm sorry for being so harsh back there at the house. I was just really upset and needed to cool down." She apologized leading him towards the bed.

"I sensed you by Marron's house. What where you doing there?" He questioned.

Pan's face fell into a nasty glare slashing him across his cheek with her fingers nails.

"Ahh shit!" He yelled clamping his hand over the scratches.

"Why do you always have to ruin everything! I was going to forgive you and you just had to go and say that bitches name!" She screamed moving towards him.

"Pan, what's wrong with you?"

She turned back to a look of lust. "Nothing baby." She said pushing him back onto the bed.

"I've taken care of the whore, so just lay back and let me take care of you."****

She slide on top of him straddling his hips. "Don't you want me?" She asked leaning over to kiss the area just below his ear.****

Trunks groaned. "More then anything I've ever wanted in my life."

"Then take me." She whispered breathing heavily into his ear. She teased and taunted him by releasing heated moans against his neck as his hands roamed her slender body. He cupped his hands over her breasts grunting angrily as her black leather top denied him access to her soft flesh.

Trunks flipped Pan over onto her back pinning her body to the mattress. He kissed the sensitive flesh between her neck and shoulder, he moved his hands around her back to start unhooking her top.

"Hurry, Trunks. I'm burning for you." She moaned wrapping her legs tightly around his waist grinding herself up against his erection.

"Shit!" He hissed getting caught up on one of the hooks. "Why won't you just unhook goddamn it!"

Pan chuckled. "A little impatient aren't we?"

"When I've got you moaning in my ear and grinding me!" He hissed battling the hooks.

"Forget that Trunks! Just take me! Take me now!" She cried smashing her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

At her request he gave up on her top and slide off the bed kneeling in front of her fumbling with his belt. Pan sat up pulling him between her legs.

"I love you." She said kissing his lips, face, and neck heatedly. Trunks didn't give her a reply still fumbling with his pants.

Fire flashed in Pan's eyes as she backhanded him across the room. "When someone tells you they love you your supposed to say something back!"

Trunks slammed against the door landing hard. He put his hand on his pounding head getting to his feet slowly. His eye grew wide looking up at her.

"P-pan…what's happening to you?" He gasped as Pan's body burst into flames.

"Your supposed to love me!" She screamed sending the flames higher into the air setting the bed on fire.

"Your going to burn this place down!" Trunks hissed covering his face from the heat.

"Good! Let it and everyone in it burn!" She laughed blowing a giant hole in the wall. "Let everything burn!"

"Wait!" Trunks shouted as she jumped through the hole into the night. "Pan come back!"

It was too late. Nothing could stop the burning hatred he provoked in her. He drove her into a blind rage of insanity.

Without warning Pan started shooting energy balls into random buildings setting them on fire. She laughed evilly into the night as people ran in fear. She liked the idea of that…people fearing her. It all started with Marron…

"Run! It won't make any difference!" She yelled holding a fire ball in each hand smirking deviously at her new ability.

"Your all going to die!" She laughed incinerating ever living thing below her.

****

Another's Note- Hmmm…I rewrote this chapter 3 times. I just couldn't find a good ending to his chapter, but this will have to do. I've been slacking 'cause I'm excited about cosplaying in California July of 2005. I know it's 9 months away, but I'm still really excited because I've never been to one and I get to meet another fanfiction author Vegeta's 'lil Princess! Luv ya sis-in-law!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!

-Missy


End file.
